Un Loco Séptimo Año
by Luna Maltter Black
Summary: Luego de unas largas vacaciones y de haber pasado 2 meses en San Mungo, Draco regresara al colegio y quiere venganza, pero Hermione no se lo pondra facil, quieres saber en que acaba todo esto, entra y lee
1. Chapter 1: Introducciòn

**¡HOLA!**

**Aquí estoy de nueva cuenta, y más pronto de lo que yo misma espere, con mi historia.**

**Espero que les guste y sin mas…. A LEER!**

Ω -μαριτζα – μαριτζα – μαριτζα – μαριτζα – μαριτζα – μαριτζα – μαριτζα – μαριτζα – μαριτζα - Ω

_**Un Loco Séptimo Año**_

**Introducción**

"Esta persona que esta aquí soy yo Hermione Granger, he cambiado mucho últimamente pues pase de ser la niña seria, precavida e inteligente a solo ser la chica inteligente, bueno solo para algunos, ¿Qué rayos fue lo que me paso? Mmm, ni yo lo se, solo paso.

Ahora, por decirlo de alguna manera, vivo la vida (Al fin es una rebelde!!... con causa) me divierto mucho mas y hago, bueno de hecho hacemos, mis fieles amigos no me abandonan en estos asuntos (Claro que no, esos dos se negaran a estudiar aunque su vida dependa de ello pero para romper normas están mas que dispuestos), un montón de cosas sin detenerme a pensar en las consecuencias, aunque siendo sincera a veces también uso ese lado racional de mi cabeza para sacarnos limpios de uno que otro problema. He olvidado las normas y este último curso promete ser el más divertido de mi vida.

¿Cómo paso este cambio?, no se, pero me di cuenta que la vida es corta y hay que aprovecharla (Yo apoyo esa filosofía!!!!). En realidad, en el fondo, se la respuesta a este cambio pero trato de olvidarla, bueno solo la mitad de la respuesta.

Numero 1: la que mas recuerdo y apoyo es porque este es mi ultimo curso en Howarts, eso es algo que aun no puedo creer como ha pasado el tiempo, y dado que los cursos anteriores me divertí muy poco, solo en los últimos días del curso anterior tuve un poco mas de diversión (Si, como lo leen, le pareció muy poco divertido lo que hizo en sus últimos días de sexto). Fue hasta el final cuando decidí que en este curso seria desde el inicio, que ya estuvo bueno de la niña recta que no rompe ni un plato porque no desobedece normas ni hace nada malo, ¡Hay que vivir!

Por su puesto que eso no quiere decir que haya dejado de ser "responsable", al menos en las clases, todo lo contario sigo siendo la mejor alumna de mi curso, la inteligentísima y cumplida Premio Anual. Si, soy Premio Anual aunque no es algo que sorprenda a nadie siendo yo, eso pareciera hacer creer que todo sigue igual pero no. Se podría decir que solamente hay una diferencia, mis amigos y yo, es decir Ron y Harry, nos hemos dedicado desde el primer día que volvimos a poner un pie aquí a organizar desquiciadas fiestas en la torre de Premios Anuales, solo para séptimo curso de Gryffindor, uno que otro colado de sexto y algunos de otras casas (Sobra decir que a los de Slytterin no los invitan ni a tomar agua), además eventualmente nos fugamos de farra a Hogsmade o a cualquier otro lugar, es que ya podemos aparecernos, y yo de vez en cuando hago algunas bromas a quien se me ocurra y sin ser descubierta (Bendita inteligencia y el poner cara de niña buena, ¡al fin tiene un uso productivo!, cofcofexperienciapersonalcofcof)

Queda claro, y además es obvio, que este nuevo lado de mi solo es conocido por aquellos que asisten a nuestras celebraciones, incluidas Luna y Ginny. Para el resto de la escuela sigo siendo la prefecta perfecta, alumna modelo y Premio Anual que posee una conducta intachable y esa es una imagen, o creencia, que deberá mantenerse así.

Numero 2: la otra razón, el suceso que prácticamente quisiera borrar con un _Obliviate_, es la batalla contra Voldemort, si, la batalla final (No, no se asusten, no pondré nada de la guerra, esto es una historia de humor, tranquilos), la cual gracias a Merlín y a las practicas que obligue a Harry y a Ron a hacer termino muy rápido, con la victoria para nosotros. De nueva cuenta gracia a Merlín y a Morgana no tuvimos ninguna baja, pero antes de que eso fuese un dato seguro, cuando aun era incierto el si los tres sobreviviríamos, lo harían solo dos, solo uno, o en el peor de los casos ninguno de nosotros. Esta incertidumbre fue la que me hizo cambiar la perspectiva de mi vida y fue en esos momentos cuando comencé a aprovechar todo el tiempo que tenia para divertirme y pasarla bien con todas las personas que amo y que son importante para mi antes de que lo inevitable sucediera. Se que lo inevitable ya sucedió y que salimos victoriosos, pero de esta experiencia aprendí que debía disfrutar el momento y al máximo cada uno de los valiosos segundo que creíamos nos quedaban, pero ahora ya es un habito y es uno que me agrada y no pienso abandonar.

Hasta ahora el curso a transcurrido con normalidad, bueno con la normalidad que se puede esperar siendo esto Howarts, con mis amigos todo es perfecto igual que con todos los que son importantes. En lo demás, clases, deberes, tareas, y demás actividades, también lo es, bueno casi perfecto, solo hay una cosa que empaña mi felicidad, para mi desgracia comparto torre, como premios anuales que somos, con el ser mas inepto, egocéntrico, idiota, engreído, narcisista, detestable, y con muchas mas cualidades como estas, sobre la faz de la tierra. Si, adivinaron, quien mas podía englobar todas estas virtudes aparte de Draco- soy el perfecto niño de papi y todo poderoso –Malfoy.

El intento de ser humano que ha dedicado su existencia a hacer la mía, y la de casi toda la humanidad, de lo más horrible. Por su puesto que eso, al menos conmigo, se acabo y si las lecciones pasadas no le fueron suficientes e intenta hacerme este curso miserable no se lo permitiré, en otras palabras si quiere guerra, guerra tendrá. Lo que es sumamente extraño es que, y no tengo la menor idea ni responsabilidad (Eso es algo de lo que se puede dudar, esta chica es sospechosa) de porque aun no ha llegado, aunque la verdad ¡que mas da!, pero si cuando se le ocurra volver, si es que el muy cobarde vuelve, y lo intenta se arrepentirá de ello por el resto de su patética existencia".

Estos eran los pensamiento y reflexiones de cierta chica castaña mientras trataba de conciliar el sueño y organizar los planes del día siguiente, hasta que finalmente el cansancio la venció y cayó en los brazos de Morfeo.

Era verdad lo de su cambio y no solo en su forma de ser, con alguno, sino también es su físico pues aunque no ante todos mostraba su actitud "rebelde", si pudieron notar su repentina transformación en cuanto al vestuario. Su cabello, antes desordenado, ahora lo llevaba en una perfecta, lacia y linda coleta o suelto pero ordenado y brillante. La blusa del uniforme la portaba por fuera, además de tener desabotonados los tres primeros botones de forma que dejaba entrever el nacimiento de su busto. La corbata, antes en un perfecto nudo, ahora estaba siempre floja y para completar el atuendo, la falda escolar, antes debajo de la rodilla, estaba ahora varios centímetros por encima de ella.

Esa era la nueva Hermione Granger y nadie estaba mas conforme con esos cambios que ella. Por otra parte, era cierto que Draco aun no volvía al colegio pero nadie sabia el motivo, aunque tal vez ese era un misterio que pronto descubrirían, pues el rubio estaba en camino al colegio.

"Yo se, aunque nadie lo haya notado, que he cambiado, he madurado y altere mi forma de ver muchas cosas, quiero que quede claro que respecto a Potter, Weasley y Granger NADA a cambiado, son un caso especial (Para Malfoy siempre lo han sido), pero en otras si.

Ahora ya no creo necesarias ni reales, o algo coherentes (Si señoras y señores, conoce la coherencia) las estúpidas ideas que tuvo Voldemort y tampoco pretendí nunca ser un Mortífago (Difícil de Creer y Aunque Usted no lo Crea) como lo fue mi padre, si como fue, pasado. Desde que San Potter derroto al señor tenebroso, no tengo nada que agradecerle a ese Gryffindor con complejo de héroe, ese destino que mi padre había decidido para mi cambio, mira que creer que yo aceptaría convertirme en un fiel sirviente del Señor Tenebroso, por favor ¿yo su sirviente?, en verdad mi padre estaba loco. Además eso de torturar y asesinar muggles es algo que yo creo estúpido, digo se que siguen siendo inferiores a mi que soy sangre pura, pero eso no es motivo suficiente para querer acabar con ellos.

Luego están los de sangre mestiza, que igual siguen siendo inferiores a mí, pero aunque no tengan la sangre pura que yo si poseo, siguen siendo magos y brujas así que ¿para que pelear entre nosotros?. Cabe aclara que Granger, y compañía aunque Weasley si sea de sangre pura, es un caso especial y ella ¡Se merece TODO lo que le digo y hago y aun MAS!, pero bueno. Oh si por si se lo preguntaban, si mi familia sigue siendo rica mi padre perdió un poco de influencias después de lo de Voldemort, pero nada por lo que deba preocuparme mi vida seguirá siendo cómoda, claro después de que asesine a Granger (¡Venganza, venganza, venganza!).

¡Hay! Por fin vuelvo al colegio, no es que yo lo extrañara claro que no y menos a ese loco que tenemos por director (Que no se haga tonto, bien que estima a Dumbledore, ¡Quiero un director como ese!), pero todas mis diversiones están ahí y después de estas vacaciones de horror y dos meses mas de suplicio ya necesitaba alejarme de mis padres.

Además este es mi ultimo curso para divertirme y ya llevo perdidos y desperdiciados dos valiosos meses, ni modo habrá que recuperar el tiempo perdido en cuanto llegue sobre todo ahora que tendré mi propia torre, bueno yo y la insufrible y perversa de Granger ¡yo no me trago su cara de niña buena, es la viva imagen de la maldad! (Aun recuerda los últimos días del curso pasado, créanme, demasiado bien). No creo que se presente un obstáculo para las cosas que planeo hacer en la torre y si lo representa e intenta ser un problema yo me encargare de ella.

Demonios, ¿Cuánto faltara para llegar? Porque ya estoy harto de ir en este maldito tren (Draco Malfoy el señor de la Quejas) que es un inservible cacharro, ¿Qué acaso no puede ir mas rápido?. Si por lo menos tuviera algo que hacer o alguien con quien entretenerme, pero no, resulta que estoy mas solo que un hongo porque… ¡Soy el único que llega dos meses después de que inicio el curso en la escuela!.

Ese es un detalle que no importa, ya veré la forma de cobrarle esta a mis padres por TODO lo que tuve que pasar para poder regresar a la escuela, pero sobre todo a Granger porque ella es la principal responsable de esto, arruino mis vacaciones y mas aun por culpa de ellos tendré que ponerme al corriente porque estoy atrasado dos meses, digo no es que me vaya a costar trabajo por algo soy Premio Anual, pero aun así perderé valioso tiempo de diversión pasando apuntes y haciendo tareas y ese cambio no es muy placentero que digamos.

Este año, bueno lo que resta de el será fantástico, al menos para mi por que yo, Draco Malfoy cambio, maduro y ya no es el niño que cumplía cada una de las cosas que su padre le ordenaba, sin protestar y sin tener opinión propia, por eso no habrá nada que me detenga."

Estos eran los pensamientos del rubio de iris plata mientras viajaba solo en el tren del colegio, varios minutos después este aminoro la marcha, hasta detenerse y el chico bajo del tren.

Debido a que era demasiado tarde y a que sus pertenencias le llegarían a las Tres Escobas, Draco decidió pasar la noche en Hogsmade en dicha taberna, y volvería al colegio hasta el día siguiente por la tarde.

Dado que estaba agotado y todo molido por el viaje, y por tanto estrés en esos dos meses, de inmediato se quedo profundamente dormido.

Draco era u apuesto joven de 17 años, que poseía, además una inmensa fortuna, un cuerpo increíble, un tórax bien formado con unos increíbles pero no exagerados músculos, piernas largas y atléticas, piel nívea y tersa, unos labios irresistibles, unos impresionantes ojos, grises como el mercurio y fríos como el acero; todos estos divinos rasgos estaban enmarcados por una rubia y sexy cabellera, pero claro todo en el era sexy y perfecto. (Autora babeando……., lo siento pero claro no es que este chico malo me encante, además ¿alguien pone en duda el que sea perfecto y sexy?)

Ninguno de estos dos estaba preparado para el torrente de sorpresas que le aguardaban cuando se produjera su encuentro con el otro. Además tampoco tenia idea de las circunstancias en las que se encontrarían.

Ω -μαριτζα – μαριτζα – μαριτζα – μαριτζα – μαριτζα – μαριτζα – μαριτζα – μαριτζα – μαριτζα - Ω

**UUUU, termine!, wow, es mas corto que los otros dos, pero tomen en cuenta que es solo la introducción.**

**Una pequeña notita por si les gusta Naruto, mis anikis AC Akasuna y Lilith Uzumaki, quienes también escriben aquí, en la misma cuenta las dos, tienen una historia llamada Instituto Konoha y el séptimo capitulo será de la autoría de su servidora, así que pásense por ahí y dejen sus comentarios porfa.**

**Bueno les agradezco que hayan pasado por aquí y agradecería aun más sus Reviews con sus dudas, comentarios, opiniones, ideas, sugerencias, lo que quieran.**

**Por cierto un agradecimiento a :**

alastor82

Kellyween, gracias por la recomendación buenísima historia

Laurus Cullen Weasley

Tormenta oscura

luna-maga

Lore-Chan2

noelhia

Ailad

DarkLord'sGroupie-SoiBellatrix

**Todos y cada uno de sus comentarios en mis 2 one shots fueron valiosísimos para mi, gracias.**

**Sin más, ¡Nos vemos la próxima!**


	2. Chapter 2:Llegadas Inoportunas

**¡HOLA!**

**Aquí de nuevo dando lata, y dejando este capitulo, espero que lo disfruten y disculpen mis desvaríos e incongruencias.**

**Por cierto, este es un agradecimiento especial para mi hermana: Mayra gracias por ayudarme a decidir los disfraces.**

**Se que ahora se preguntaran ¿disfraces, de que rayos habla esta loca?, así que, sin mas por el momento, los dejo para que lo averigüen.**

**¡A LEER!**

Ω -μαριτζα – μαριτζα – μαριτζα – μαριτζα – μαριτζα – μαριτζα – μαριτζα – μαριτζα – μαριτζα – Ω

_**Un Loco Séptimo Año**_

**2. Llegada Inoportuna**

Después de la noche de reflexiones al otro día Hermione se levanto temprano, se arreglo para asistir a clases, tomo sus cosas y bajo al Gran Comedor a desayunar. Cuando llego a este los chicos, es decir Harry y Ron ya la estaba esperando.

Ron era, aun, mas alto que Harry pero no por mucho, seguía teniendo el mismo carácter de siempre, solo que ahora era un poco mas tolerante y paciente, además tenia un cuerpo atlético y bien formado, tanto entrenamiento, de quiddich y para la guerra, había servido para algo mas que mantenerlos vivos.

Por otra parte Harry era el mismo chico de ojos verdes y cabello negro, solo que era más alto, no tanto como Ron pero no tan bajo, pero al igual que a su amigo le habían servido los entrenamientos así también al salvador del Mundo Mágico le habían ayudado. Tenia una cara angelical que ya no era opacada por sus anteojos, ahora usaba pupilentes inventos muggles, eran de un cuerpo bien formado, piernas atléticas, tenia un gran porte, tan guapo, tan lindo, tan amable con todos los que eran cercanos a el, tan… tan... el (Autora babeando, ejem, ejem, disculpen pero no crean que me gusta demasiado el chico, no para nada).

-Buenos días Ron, buenos días Harry- saludo la castaña besando a cada uno en la mejilla al llegar hasta donde estaban.

-Buenos días Herms- respondieron al unísono

-¿Lista para esta noche?- pregunto el ojiverde

-Claro que si, será fantástico como siempre, ¿y ustedes?

-Esperando con ansias a que sea la hora para la fiesta- dijo Ron

-Desde luego que si- corroboro Harry –entonces ¿en tu torre a las 8:30?

-Si, a las 8:30- confirmo la chica

-¿Ya todos lo saben?- inquirió el pelirrojo

-Si, todos los que deben saber- le recordó el pelinegro viéndolo con incredulidad

-Je, je, lo siento, lo olvide- puso cara de disculpa –aun así es estupendo y mas aun porque sigue sin haber ni rastro del hurón

-Gracias a Merlín que no ha vuelto, y créanme que la haría un favor al colegio si no regresa aunque debo admitir que yo seria la mas beneficiada, pero dudo que ese le haga un favor a otro ser que no sea el.

-Tienes razón en eso, sobre todo en lo de que serias la mas beneficiada porque de estar el en la torre contigo no podríamos hacer nada de estas cosas

-En eso te equivocas Ron, claro que las haríamos solo que tendríamos que irnos con mas cuidado y tendría que planear las cosas de forma que pudiésemos cubrirlo todo

-Hay Herms- suspiro el pelinegro al ver la sonrisa maliciosa en el rostro de su amiga –empiezo a creer que: 1) hemos sido una mala influencia para ti (¿Apenas lo comenzó a sospechar? Que chico tan lindo e ingenuo, porque eso es algo seguro después de tanto tiempo juntos), o 2) de plano se te zafo un tornillo

-Jajajajajja, sospecho que es un poquito de ambas- dijo mientras se reía y luego agrego aun con burla en la voz –son un par de malos amigos que me han llevado por el mal camino (cualquier parecido con realidad, si esa era mi intención, ¡Hola aniki-Lilith! cofmalainfluenciacof)- habló con fingido dramatismo.

-Solo hay algo que puedo decir en nuestra defensa- siguió el juego Ron – te hemos llevado bien por el camino del mal (je, esta frase es de mi aniki Lilith y es la que siempre me dice cuando es una mala influencia, y yo que no me opongo mucho, je XD)

-Eso es cierto- dijo Harry mientras Ron le pasaba un brazo por los hombros – o ¿a caso crees que podrías haber encontrado mejores maestros, influencias y consciencias? (Si creen que esas son una mala o nula consciencia, es porque no conocen a la mía ¿cierto Lilith?, aunque yo por lo menos tengo a mi aniki- sama y sensei AC para rescatarme de ese mal camino, T-T ¡gracias!)

-No, creo que no chicos- suspiro –pero basta de bromas, al menos por ahora, sino me equivoco aun debemos terminar de planear una fiesta, no perdón aun debemos planear ¡la mejor fiesta de Halloween de la historia! ¿O no? (Si ya se Halloween cuando estamos en pleno enero, pero como mi primera historia la subí en octubre esta estaba planeada para esas fechas, además me encanta esa celebración!!, así que por favor comprendan)

-¡Siii!- contestaron al unísono los chicos

Y así en medio del desayuno, y antes de partir a sus respetivas clases, se sumieron en una "reunion" para afinar los detalles faltantes de su celebración.

Un sexy y guapo rubio platino se encontraba aun recostado en una cama de una de las habitaciones de las Tres Escobas sin que ninguna preocupación lo invadiera o perturbara su sueño. De improvisto un rayo de sol se coló a través de las cortinas entreabiertas y le dio de lleno en su pálido rostro terminando así con su paz y descanso.

-Maldito sol- mascullo el chico mientras se desperezaba –como lo odio (yo también lo odio Malfoy, te apoyo)

Después de maldecir y condenar al astro a l infierno, el chico se puso de pie, tomo las cosas necesarias para su higiene y fue a asearse. Luego de una larga ducha salió del baño, cubierto solo de la cintura a un poco arriba de la rodilla, envuelto en una toalla blanca. Las gotas de agua resbalaban por su torso desnudo mientras decidía el atuendo que llevaría hasta la hora de irse al colegio.

Bajo a desayunar al lugar vestido con una playera negra, algo ajustada, que marcaba perfectamente cada uno de sus músculos, unos pantalones grises de vestir hechos a la medida y unos zapatos negros acorde a su atuendo, en pocas palabras lucia como debe lucir un Malfoy. (Chicos que lean esto, lo siento, siento todas estas descripciones, pero es que soy una chica, y ustedes saben, lo siento… soy débil)

-"Bueno, entonces me iré al castillo alrededor de las 7:00, mmm creo que a esa hora va a empezar el banquete y ya luego podre ir a mi habitación, o tal vez pueda pasar antes a ver a Blaise, con eso de que no lo vi en todas las vacaciones, siempre ponía una excusa cuando lo invitaba, y ahora que lo recuerdo el muy desgraciado ni si quiera me fue a visitar a San Mungo- el rubio meditaba mientras comía –cualquiera diría que me esta evitando, pero ¿Cómo por que?- negó con la cabeza – ya estoy paranoico, debo dejar de pensar en conspiraciones o acabare loco, debe haber una explicación lógica para esto"

Después de estas reflexiones matutinas el Sly no volvió a pensar en el asunto pues, según sus propias deducciones y pensamientos, ya podría investigar ese asunto en cuanto pusiera un pie en el castillo y hablara con ese que se decía su mejor amigo.

Alrededor de las 6:45 de la tarde Draco Malfoy, luego de ponerse la túnica del colegio y su insignia de Premio Anual, tomo las pertenencias que tenia consigo, el resto de sus cosas ya estaba en el castillo, y se dirigió hacia el colegio, recorrió a pie el trayecto que había entre Hogsmade y Howarts. Así un rato después el chico se encontraba ante las puertas de dicho sitio donde lo esperaba su profesor favorito.

-Buenas tardes profesor Snape

-Hola Draco, ¿Qué tal tus vacaciones?- pregunto conteniendo una risita

-Quiere en verdad que se lo cuente o lo dice porque ya lo sabe- su tono era un poco cortante

-Tranquilo Draco, no creo que haya sido tan malo como lo haces ver, dos meses sin hacer nada

-En verdad, no tiene idea

_**~flash back~**_

_Después de la discusión con Hermione y mientras Draco Malfoy comenzaba a dormirse sintió algo extraño y abrió los ojos de golpe._

_-"Rayos, que demonios es esto, que esta pasando"._

_Tomo el espejo que estaba sobre la mesa junto a su cama y dio un grito de verdadero horror e histeria._

_-¡AHHH! "mi rostro, mi rostro, mi bello rostro, maldita Granger"._

_Si, se había vengado, el rostro de Draco esta surcado por manchas violáceas y verdosas y de su cabeza salían un par de astas, además en su frente se podían leer las palabras , en colores cambiantes y fosforescentes (como anuncio de neón) IDIOTA MENTIROSO._

_Madame Pomfrey acudió de inmediato al oír el grito del chico y al verlo en ese estado, y después de tratar de quitarle dichos maleficios por todos los medios posibles y sin obtener resultado alguno, tuvo que tomar una decisión._

_-Hay no señor Malfoy, lo siento mucho, pero creo que tendré que enviarlo a San Mungo por unas cuantas semanas, iré a tramitar su traslado inmediato._

_-¡¡NOOOO!!, ¡A SAN MUNGO NO!, ¡MIS VACACIONES!_

_Un par de horas después Draco Malfoy se encontraba en un área privada de San Mungo, aunque claro que eso no evito que al llegar fuera visto por algunos y se convirtiera en el blanco de las risas. Mientras en su interior maldecía a Hermione una enfermera se acerco hasta el, conteniendo una risita._

_-Señor Malfoy, el sanador que se hará cargo de usted esta aquí_

_-Uhmp_

_-Hola, señor Malfoy, haber veamos que es lo que le sucede- se acerco hasta el –ejem, ahm, este… es… bueno… veré que puedo hacer_

_-No, no vera que puede hacer, hará hasta lo imposible e inexistente para deshacerse de todas estas cosas- ordeno mientras tomaba de las solapas al sanador_

_-Cla… claro_

_Varias horas después, y luego de nada placenteros y si muy dolorosos hechizos y asquerosas pociones, el rostro del chico seguía igual que cuando había ingresado y esto cada vez lo poni cada vez de peor humor, si es que eso era posible._

_-Maldita sea, acaso no se supone que debe arreglar esto- señalaba su rostro - ¡Hágalo ahora!_

_-De… de acuerdo, intentare algo mas, pero le advierto que este el ultimo recurso y es aun menos agradable que lo demás_

_-Me importa un cuerno, haga lo que sea necesario_

_-Muy bien, señorita tráigalo_

_Un par de minutos después el Sly tenia ante el una bandeja con una serie de instrumento extraños que prometían enorme dolor e incomodidad (Cuando han ido al medico o al dentista y mientras examinan el consultorio ¿han visto algo del instrumental medico?, da pavor, a veces T-T), así que su determinación de "haga todo lo que sea necesario" se fue al piso._

_El sanador tomo el que tenia un peor aspecto, en opinión del rubio, y se acerco lentamente y con expresión malévola en el rostro, según la paranoia del rubio, hasta el._

_-E… es… espere, no pretenderá hacer lo que creo con eso, ¿verdad?, n… no, esper… ¡AHHHHHHH! _

**~e**_**nd flash back~**_

-Em, lo siento mucho Draco, no sabia que había sido tan malo

-Si, y esa no es la peor parte, lo peor fueron estos dos meses

-¿Qué no pasaste estos dos meses ahí?

-No, los pase en mi casa, bajo los cuidados de mi madre y la burla y el enojo de mi padre

-¿quieres hablar de…

-No, no quiero- su expresión se volvió completamente fría –ese tema esta prohibido, es un episodio de mi vida que deseo borrar- traspaso las puertas del castillo

-Como digas

Ambos entraron al colegio y luego de darle algunas instrucciones a Draco, y la contraseña de su nueva torre, el profesor Snape se dirigió hacia su lugar en la mesa de profesores mientras Draco iba hacia su mesa ante la mirada de todo el colegio.

-"Puede que sea mi imaginación pero ¿me están viendo con sospecha y como evaluándome?- llego a su sitio en Slytterin –"ya debo calmarme, rayos Blaise no esta aquí, debí suponer que estaría en la sala común de nuestra casa"

El chico se quedo con estos pensamientos en la cabeza, y mientras examinaba a todos con la mirada, y se dio la mayor prisa posible en terminar de cenar para poder buscar a su amigo y que le explicara algunas cosas.

-Entonces quedamos en que nosotros dos asistiremos un rato al banquete mientras tú terminas los detalles en tu torre, después nos escabulliremos a nuestra habitación para cambiarnos y luego te veremos en la torre de Premios Anuales- el chico de iris verdes repetía el plan.

-Exacto Harry, aunque claro que nadie va a notar nuestra ausencia porque en la fiesta de Halloween cada quien entra y sale a su antojo, ajaj- le decía la castaña

-Eso es cierto Herms, pero entonces si será con disfraces ¿verdad?

-Claro Ron, además será una fiesta de…

-¡ESPUMA!- gritaron los tres –jajajajaja

Este asunto era discutido en la Sala Común de Gryffindor por el Trío Dorado, como siempre nadie en la sala prestaba atención a las conversaciones de los demás y como a estos tres ya era común verlos en esta situación, es decir partiéndose de risa después de algún comentario.

Luego de terminar de hablar sobre este asunto, y luego de una que otra broma Hermione se puso de pie y se dispuso a ir a su torre a terminar de preparar las cosas, mientras que los chicos se dispusieron a terminar algunos deberes antes de que llegara la hora de ir al Gran Comedor.

-Bueno chicos, nos vemos mas tarde

-Eso es seguro, hasta más tarde

Algunas horas, y un montón de gritos de frustración y algo de dolor de cabeza por estar haciendo los deberes, después ambos chicos subieron a dejar sus cosas a su habitación y se dispusieron a bajar al Gran Comedor, un par de metros antes de la entrada de este se encontraron con su compañero Neville Longbottom.

-Hola chicos- saludo Neville

-Hola Neville- contestaron ambos

-¿Qué no deberían estar con Hermione?

-¿Cómo para que?- pregunto extrañado Ron

-Ja, ja, que despistado Ron, pues ayudándola con la fiesta de mas tarde

-No le hagas caso Neville- dijo el pelinegro –y por tu pregunta claro que no, ya sabes como es ella, le encanta hacer las cosas de forma que sean perfectas así que prefiere hacerlas por si misma

-Ja, ja, ja, en eso tienen razón

Los tres chicos tomaron sus lugares habituales en la mesa de Gryffindor y luego del acostumbrado discurso de Dumbledore el banquete dio inicio, absolutamente nadie les cuestiono por la ausencia de la castaña ya que no era la única ausente, había muchos lugares vacios en todas las mesas. Después de un rato, es decir luego de que Ron acabo de comerse todo lo que estaba a su alcance, decidieron, aunque más bien Harry decidió, que era hora de retirarse.

-Bueno Neville, te dejamos porque aun debemos ir a cambiarnos y a ver si le somos útiles en algo a Herms

-Harry, deja de tener falsas esperanzas, para esta hora ella ya debe de haber terminado todo y hasta debe estar arreglada

-Tienes razón Ron, pero la esperanza es lo que muere al último- dijo con fingido dramatismo- jajaj, vamos

-No, espera aun no he comido de e…hay, no esperaaaaa…- suplicaba Ron mientras Harry se lo llevaba de una oreja

-Nos vemos Neville

-Adiós chicos, suerte con tu oreja Ron

Ron era arrastrado, de una oreja y por Harry, fuera del Gran Comedor mientras extendía los brazos hacia la mesa de comida que se alejaba de su vista y con lágrimas en los ojos. Si estos dos se hubiesen quedado un poco mas habrían presenciado la llegada de Draco Malfoy al colegio y así tal vez, o de plano puede que ni así, hubieran evitado lo que sucedería a continuación.

Cuando termino de comer Draco se levanto de la mesa de Slytterin, eran alrededor de las 8 de la noche y planeaba buscar a Blaise antes de irse a su torre, por ello se encamino hacia las mazmorras de su casa aun con una extraña sensación.

-"¿Por qué todos me ven con la misma expresión?, además parece que cada vez que paso frente a aun grupo de personas estas se ponen a cuchichear, claro puede ser que sea por lo de siempre digo soy tan guapo y perfecto y …"- su auto admiración fue detenida cuando vio Blaise

Blaise Zabini, el mejor amigo de Draco Malfoy se encontraba al final del pasillo que llevaba al Gran Comedor, sus intenciones eran ir por algo de comer pero sus planes quedaron arruinados cuando vio a Draco.

-¡Ey Blaise!, ¿eres tu?, si, Blaise, te estaba buscando, tengo que hablar contigo, espe…ra

Ante la voz del rubio, Blaise volteo hacia el origen de la llamada hacia su persona, pero al ver que se trataba de Draco no le dio tiempo alguno al blondo de reaccionar y dio media vuelta y echo a correr, con una expresión de verdadero horror y bochorno en el rostro.

-"¿Qué demonios le pasa a ese idiota?, ¡ahhh! Esto hará que mi paranoia aumente, ya no entiendo nada, mejor me voy a MI nueva torre para descansar en MI nueva habitación, ya mañana ajustare cuentas con ese imbécil, mal amigo"

Estos reconfortantes pensamientos, o sea la idea de disfrutar de paz y tranquilidad (aja como no, que siga soñando) en la Torre de Premios Anuales y la perspectiva de al día siguiente darle una lección a Blaise por dejarlo hablando como idiota en medio de un pasillo (Si, que culpe al pobre de Blaise por algo que el ya era desde antes).

Caminaba tranquilamente por el pasillo que daba a su torre, para su alivio este estaba desierto y en el reinaba un silencio absoluto, llego al retrato detrás del cual estaba su nuevo "hogar", se dispuso a decir la contraseña, la puerta se abrió y los ojos de Draco Malfoy no daban crédito a lo que veía.

Después de que dejo a sus dos amigos en la Torre de Gryffindor, Hermione se dirigió a la suya y el resto de la tarde se dedico a decorarla mediante diversos hechizos, además cubrió el suelo de una blanca espuma que no se desvanecía y del techo, o más bien de la nada, caían burbujas.

Había distintos adornos alusivos al día, como las acostumbradas calabazas y de hecho el lugar solamente estaba iluminado por la luz que provenía de estas. Cuando la decoración estuvo terminada la chica se puso a repartir los bocadillos y las bebidas en una de las diversas mesas. Cerveza de Mantequilla, Whiskey de Fuego, Hidromiel, había de todas las bebidas que hay en el Mundo Mágico, pero también había del Mundo Muggle, Tequila, Ron, Vodka, y demás bebidas imaginables (¡Yo quiero ir a esa fiesta!).

Cuando hubo terminado con esta tarea subió a su habitación a ponerse su disfraz y terminar de arreglarse. Un rato después sus amigos la llamaban a la sala de la Torre, ellos tenían la contraseña del lugar, para saber si necesitaba alguna cosa.

-No se preocupen chicos ya todo esta listo- decía mientras salía de su habitación y bajaba las escaleras

-Ya ves Harry, te dije que ella ya lo había hecho todo, me sacaste del Gran Comedor por nada- se quejo el pelirrojo mientras se sobaba su maltratada oreja

-No te quejes, de todos modos tenia que sacarte para que fueras a cambiarte- lo reprendió el moreno

-Si, si, si, lo que digas- Ron le daba el avión mientras la castaña ya estaba frente a ellos -¡Wow!, te ves genial Mione.

-Absolutamente de acuerdo con nuestro despistado amigo- apoyo Harry

-Gracias chicos, ustedes también lucen geniales

Hermione reía mientras los chicos hacían diversas, y muy divertidas, "poses" para mostrarle sus disfraces. Ron llevaba puestos unos pantalones desgarrados, al igual que la camisa, e iba maquillado como un verdadero zombi, además llevaba el cabello en puntas y tenia un aspecto algo terrorífico.

El chico de hermosos ojos verdes estaba enfundado en un traje de bombero, pero no como el de cualquier bombero, sino que el traje estaba bastante entallado y marcaba perfectamente cada uno de sus atributos (¿Alguna vez han visto los trajes que usan esos chicos que hacen Striptease?, pues imagínense este como si fuera uno de esos versión bombero, jajaja, si ya se la locura llego a tope), lucia extremadamente bien.

Por su parte la castaña traía puesto lo que parecía ser un hábito de monja, pero claro con diversas modificaciones. Para empezar, estaba el hecho de que no le llegaba mas allá de sobre la rodilla y además el tenia en el frente un escote bastante pronunciado.

Después de un rato de admirar y elogiar sus respectivos disfraces se escucho que alguien llamaba a la puerta de la torre, así que Hermione se apresuró a abrir. En el umbral de la puerta se encontraban de pie 5 personas, o más bien dicho, se encontraban: un ángel, un demonio, una armadura, un vampiro y alguien con pinta de acabar de salir de una explosión.

-Hola a todos, que bien lucen

-Hola, Herms, hola Harry, hola Ron- respondieron a modo de saludo y a coro

-Vamos, pasen- la chica se hizo a un lado- Ginny, Luna, lucen muy lindas

-Gracias- contestaron a coro y pasaron

Estas dos chicas eran el angelito y el demonio, respectivamente, pero no lucían el disfraz convencional de cada uno, sino unos un poco diferentes. Ambas traían una blusa de cuello en V, el escote era algo amplio, de color blanco y negro dependiendo de lo que era cada una, pero la falda era absolutamente de tul, algo amplia e igual una blanca y la otra negra. Ambas traían alas, pero las de Luna eran de plumas negras, y arrastraba en la parte trasera de la falda una colita además de una linda diadema de cuernitos, y las de Ginny de un completo blanco, además sobre su cabeza flotaba una aureola dorada.

-Te ves genial de vampiro Neville

-Tú te ves fantástica

Neville, quien ya no era el chico regordete de antes sino todo lo contrario, su aspecto era bastante atractivo, entro, su vestimenta no era la del típico vampiro, es decir capa negra y demás, no, su ropa era entre informal y casual, pero completamente negra y su piel lucia pálida, con las ojeras marcadas y las pupilas rojas. (Para abreviar, vampiro estilo Crepúsculo)

-Oh, Dean tu eres la armadura, y Seamus, en verdad parece que acabaras de salir de una mega explosión.

Los chicos entraron, Dean iba metido en una armadura muy parecida a las del colegio, además cargaba una espada real y un escudo con un león grabado. Seamus era un caso aparte, tenia el cabello de punta, la cara, el cuello y los brazos lucían manchas negras, como las que deja una explosión, su ropa, que por cierto era la túnica del colegio, estaba rasgada en diversas partes y su, antes blanca, camisa ahora estaba ennegrecida (Solo imagines a Seamus como cuando en la peli uno TODO le explota y ya). Ambos tenían cara de resignación y de "no es broma".

-Es que, acabo de salir de una explosión

-¡¿Ahhh?!- exclamación colectiva

-Mas bien acabamos- explico Dean – aquí a este creativo e inteligente se le ocurrió estar haciendo experimentos con la varita mientras nos cambiábamos y TODO termino peor que el

-Pero, ¿están bien?- pregunto preocupada la castaña, ya que los demás se partían de risa

-Si, además en vista de que arruino mi disfraz, y el suyo de paso, pues me conseguí esta armadura- señalo su disfraz –aunque también es un buen método de seguridad, solo por si explota algo mas, yo ya estaré protegido- se cubrió con el escudo

Todos, hasta Seamus, estallaron en carcajadas ante la explicación de Dean de sus respectivos disfraces. Luego de que ellos llegaron el resto de los invitados no tardo demasiado en unírseles, así que un par de horas después la fiesta ya estaba en pleno apogeo.

Eran alrededor de la once para cuando ya todos estaban bastante "alegres", y cuando digo todos, es TODOS, incluidos los organizadores de dicho evento. Ya casi ninguno de ellos, o de sus amigos que fueron los primeros en llegar, estaba en sus cinco sentidos. De pronto, de improviso y sin ninguna advertencia la puerta de la Torre de Premios Anuales se abrió, dejando ver en el umbral a la persona que absolutamente nadie, y menos su compañera, esperaba.

Los ojos de Draco no daban crédito a lo que veía, SU torre estaba repleta de Gryffindors, Ravenclaws y Hufflelpuffs, y todos ellos estaban en medio de una fiesta. Nadie le presto atención cuando entro.

-"¿Qué rayos significa esto?- volteaba a todos lados –"¿Dónde demonios esta Granger?

Buscaba desesperado con la mirada a la chica, pero no la encontraba, al principio de su recorrido solo encontró cosas que lo pusieron de peor humor. Comenzó por los sofás de la sala donde vio un cuerpo de pelirrojos cabellos completamente noqueado.

-"¿Ese es Weasley?, por Merlín ¿QUE RAYOS HACE EN MI SOFA?"

Siguió su recorrido y en apartado rincón del lugar pudo ver, en el piso y abrazadas a una botella de tequila, a un demonio con aureola y un ángel con cuernos medio inconscientes.

-"Y esa es la Weasley, y la otra es Lovegood, pero que… ¡ahhh!"

En el centro de la entrada, casi frente a el y bailando rodeado de chicas de ultimo curso, estaba Neville Longbottom.

-"¿¡Longbottom?!, por Merlín y Morgana, ¿en que dimensión estoy?"

Y si con eso creía que estaba en otra dimensión, solo le falto girase hacia la mesa que estaba en el centro de la sala para creer que, de plano, estaba en otro Universo.

-"¿¡Po… Potter?!, ¡¿San Potter?, ¿ese el llamado Salvador del Mundo Mágico, Héroe, Niño bueno y no que tantas otras estupideces?, si el todo eso yo soy la persona mas humilde"

Si, señoras y señores, aprovechando su disfraz, bueno ya la mitad porque de la cintura para arriba ya había desaparecido, Harry Potter, arriba de dicha mesa, estaba dando un espectáculo digno del mejor striptease del mundo, arrojando su ropa y bailando como jamás lo haría en sus cinco sentidos.

Pero lo que termino por crispar los nervios de Draco fue, al volverse hacia la mesa que suponía era de estudio, ver a Hermione Granger sobre esta, y con dos tipos desconocidos, con su disfraz de monja y bailando de una manera muy, muy sugestiva.

-"¡QUE DEMONIOS!, esa… esa es… ¿Granger?, desde cuando tienes esos atribu…"- detuvo sus pensamiento al darse cuenta de lo que decía -¡GRANGER¡, ¡QUIERO UNA EXPLICAION… AHORA!

Hermione estaba sumida en disfrutar la fiesta, pero el grito de una familiar voz (digo, tantos años escuchando insultos de esa misma persona hacen que cualquiera lo reconozca) la saco del mundo perfecto en el que estaba, uno en el que por cierto Draco Malfoy no existía y menos llegaba a arruinarle la fiesta, y la vida, de esa forma.

Se volvió hacia el lugar del que provenía la voz y abrí los ojos por la enorme sorpresa que le produjo ver a su compañero de torre plantado a mitad de la torre.

-¡Malfoy!- esta no era una pregunta sino la afirmación del hecho de que el chico estaba frente a ella y esa palabra fue lo único que pudo salir de su boca al verlo.

Ω -μαριτζα – μαριτζα – μαριτζα – μαριτζα – μαριτζα – μαριτζα – μαριτζα – μαριτζα – μαριτζα – Ω

**CURSO APRENDA A VENGARSE**

**Por: Hermione Granger**

**Ajajja, no se crean, es solo que mairing en un Review me dijo que si Hermione no daría clases particulares de cómo vengarse, tal vez, jajaj puede que se anime, con eso de que tiene tanta creatividad a lo mejor quiere compartirla con todos nosotros, jajaj.**

**¡UF!, termine y eso que mientras escribía esto también estaba escribiendo la segunda parte del capi de Instituto Konoha (¿ya les pedí que por favor lo leyeran?, ¡No!, que despistada, entonces se los digo a hora: ¡Por favor léanlo!), son 10 hojas de Word, wow si que estaba inspirada, me sorprendo a mi misma.**

**Gracias a todos los que leyeron el capitulo anterior, hayan dejado o no Review, a los que dejaron Review ya se los conteste, así tratare de hacerlo siempre pero si no tengo mucho tiempo lo hare aquí en el fic.**

**Haber, tengo algo más que decir, mmm, oh si el próximo capi se llamara:**

**El Descubrimiento de Draco**

**Así que no se lo pierdan, ya saben, cualquier duda, comentario, sugerencia, opinión, lo que sea ya saben envíenlo en un Review.**

**Cuídense, besos y nos vemos por aquí pronto. **

**Μαριτζα**


	3. Chapter 3: El Descubrimiento de Draco

**HOLA!!!!**

**Aquí de nuevo, un tiempo después pero lo importante es que lo subí.**

**Esta semana fue estresante y a eso sumémosle el hecho de que me quede sin compu, pero gracias a Merlín que ya volvió a mi, T-T**

**Antes de dejarlos con el capitulo quisiera darles un pequeño "aviso", puede que durante el fic encuentren cosas o situaciones que no entiendan, y de hecho si quieren comprender bien el fic es necesario que lean los dos one-shots que escribí antes.**

**No crean que es para promocionar mis fics, pero lo que pasa es que esta historia esta basada en esos dos, así que sin más los dejo con la razón por la cual entraron aquí:**

**¡A LEER! **

Ω -μαριτζα – μαριτζα – μαριτζα – μαριτζα – μαριτζα – μαριτζα – μαριτζα – μαριτζα – μαριτζα – Ω

_**Un Loco Séptimo Año**_

**3. El Descubrimiento de Draco**

-¡MALFOY!

Lo dijo, no como una pregunta sino como la constatación de un hecho, pues el chico se encontraba plantado delante de ella.

-Si Granger, soy yo Malfoy, tu ahora compañero de torre y ¡EXIGO UNA MALDITA EXPLICACION A ESTO, AHORA!- al parecer la fiesta no le mejoro el humor- o sino iré por McGonagall ahora mis…

-¡DESMAIUS!

Hermione tenía en la mano extendida su varita, la cual apuntaba en dirección a Draco, quien por cierto ahora estaba tendido en el piso e inconsciente.

Al parecer el pánico había hecho presa de la chica, y digamos y agreguemos además que en sus cinco sentidos no estaba, y no había visto otra salida mas que la de dejar K.O. al rubio.

El resto de los presentes, los que aun estaban conscientes pero no en pleno uso de sus facultades mentales (digo no es que normalmente las personas ahí estén muy cuerdas, ni hay ni al parecer en ningún lado) estaban estáticas, además de sin idea de lo que sucedía, en su sitio y su vista iba de, el ahora inconsciente, Draco a, la aun sobre la mesa, Hermione.

Al sentir las miradas de todos sobre ella, la poca consciencia y razón que le quedaba hicieron que le viniese una inmediata idea (de esas que en el momento de locura te parecen estupendas, pero cuando vuelves en ti te dices: "que clase de estupidez fue esa"), así que con una fingida sonrisa se dirigió a su "publico".

-Je, je, je, se asustaron verdad- les dijo señalándolos y mientras se bajaba de la mesa y se acercaba a Malfoy –creyeron que de verdad el engreído de Malfoy había vuelto y nos había descubierto a todos aquí, je, je, no se preocupen todo era una bromita, y ahora sacare esto de aquí, pero entre tanto ¡QUE SIGA LA FIESTA!- mientras daba todo este discurso empujaba a Malfoy con el pie.

El resto de los presentes estallaron es risas, imagínense que tan mal estaban que se creyeron semejante argumento, y volvieron a la celebración sin mucha petición mas.

Por su parte, Hermione, al ver que los intentos de empujar al chico a punta de golpes con los pies no funcionaban, decidió llevarlo a la habitación que le correspondía a punta de varita, y uno que otro choque con las paredes en el proceso. Cuando llego a la habitación del chico lo puso de cualquier forma sobre la cama (que agradezca que andaba mal y por eso lo puso en la cama, porque creo que de haber estado en su sano juicio lo habría metido en la bañera, pero antes la hubiese llenado hasta el tope) y luego de administrarle la cantidad que ella considero suficiente de poción para dormir cerro la puerta y volvió a SU celebración.

Al otro día, que para su suerte era sábado, le costaba abrir los ojos y tenía la espalda completamente molida, hecha polvo, y un dolor de cabeza de campeonato (la "cruda" realidad, nada más y nada menos, aunque en realidad debería llamarse "castigo"). Abrió los ojos poco a poco y un rayo de sol que se filtraba por la ventana le dio de lleno en ellos haciendo que de inmediato volteara el rostro lejos de el (complejo de vampiro, el cual sigue siendo causa de la "cruda" aunque a mi me invada de vez en cuando, de "si el sol me toca, ¡¡MORIRE!!). Se fue incorporando poco a poco hasta quedar sentada, sus manos, en las que ahora se apoyaba, tocaban una superficie bastante dura, al parecer la culpable de su dolor de espalda y cuello, abrió los ojos por completo y se dio cuenta del sitio en el que había dormido y del caos en el cual estaba.

-Ay, por Merlín, siento que la cabeza me va a estallar- se decía la castaña mientras se masajeaba las sienes y se sentaba en la mesa sobre la cual había dormido, y bailado, la noche anterior –gracias al cielo que es sábado, porque si hoy tuviésemos que ir a clases, ¡Uf!, seria la peor tortura del mundo.

Paseo la mirada por la sala común de su torre para evaluar los daños de la "batalla" y francamente la escena que encontraban se le antojaba divertidísima.

-No lo puedo creer, creo que anoche si nos divertimos, jajajajaj…- detuvo su risa bruscamente y puso la cabeza entre sus manos -¡ay, ay, ay!, reír… ahora… mala idea- se dijo con una mueca de dolor en el rostro

Se puso de pie, de la forma en que pudo, y se dirigió a su habitación, de la misma forma. Cuando llego hasta ella se dirigió hasta un pequeño armario que tenia allí y donde guardaba diversas pociones, para diversos planes malévolos y benéficos, tomo una de un color purpura.

-Alabada sea la magia- dijo antes de bebérsela de un trago –adiós malestares

Cuando comenzó a sentirse de nueva cuenta en sus cinco sentidos tomo un relajante baño y para cuando acabo de vestirse ya se sentía completamente como nueva. Tomo algunos frascos mas de la poción y con ellos en las manos regreso a la "zona de desastre" para reparar los daños antes de ir a desayunar. Pero cuando cerró la puerta de su habitación y se dirigía a las escaleras vio, en letras fluorescentes y enormes, un letrero en la puerta de la habitación que estaba frente a la suya, el cual rezaba lo siguiente:

"_**El hurón esta en su jaula"**_

Al verlo, de inmediato, comprendió el significado de estas palabras y volvió a su memoria el episodio de la noche anterior.

-Maldita sea, me había olvidado de ese idiota

Al recordar este dato, y luego de borrar el mensaje, bajo a toda prisa las escaleras encontrándose aun la misma escena que había abandonado hacia un rato, claro que sin ella en el conjunto.

Para empezar Neville estaba despatarrado en el piso y entre un montón de prendas de ropa que no eran suyas, puesto que eran femeninas, además el chico estaba medio vestido y eso ya era decir mucho. En la sala, o lo que se supone debía ser una sala, lo que alguna vez fue un sofá, y que estaba junto a la ventana, ahora eran los restos de un sofá después de sacarlo de un edificio en llamas, bueno también parte de la alfombra presentaba el mismo aspecto, Seamus, quien era el responsable de esto (digo, solo por alguien aun se preguntaba quien había hecho esto) estaba dormido sobre el alfeizar de la ventana, delante de la cual estaba el antes sillón, y la mano que sostenía la varita colgaba hacia adentro.

Un par de metro mas adelante, y mas exactamente en la esquina mas próxima a ese desastre, estaba Dean, el cual se encontraba sentado en el piso, pero igual profundamente dormido, con las piernas extendidas, sin casco, con unas alas blancas puestas sobre la cabeza y con la armadura ennegrecida, justo como si acabara de salir de un incendio después de rescatar hasta a el gato. Ginny y Luna, ya sin alas ni accesorios de ese tipo, estaban dormidas con la cara enterrada en el respaldo del otro sofá, el cual estaba volcado de revés en el piso, y con el maquillaje, antes impecable, ahora corrido por todos lados.

Cerca de ahí el héroe del mundo mágico, y ahora experto Stripper, estaba tirado sobre la misma mesa en la que había dado espectáculo la noche anterior, sus brazos, piernas y cabeza colgaban por los lados, la mesa era muy pequeña para su anatomía. Hay que añadir que además de todo esto, el chico no tenia encima nada mas, y únicamente, que unos ajustados y sexys bóxers negros, pues el resto de su ropa era en paradero desconocido (Autora con un bulto en las manos y caminando disimuladamente: "¿Qué?, juro que yo no fui, si soy casi una santa" dice mientras pone una mano sobre el pecho, indignada por la acusación y al hacerlo se le cae una camisa azul de bombero "em, a…, me…, mejor prosigamos" sale corriendo).

El miembro faltante de este grupo, es decir Ron, estaba roncando plácidamente, y con unas alas negras atadas a los pies, debajo de la mesa sobre la que dormía su mejor amigo, con la cabeza, y mas exactamente con la nariz casi pegada, a los pies de Harry. A todo esto había que sumarle el tiradero de la fiesta y los restos de espuma que aun había en el piso.

Hermione decidió que era hora de levantarlos a todos, así que lo hizo, y después de que estuvieron medio conscientes, les dio a cada uno una dosis de poción. Cuando todos estuvieron en su sano juicio (o algo parecido) decidió que era hora de plantear el problema y buscarle la solución más conveniente, para ellos claro.

-Chicos, tenemos un problema

-Si, lo se, aquí hay un problema- dijo Ron dejando a Hermione sorprendida –hay un tiradero que recoger y yo me muero de hambre

-Ron, ese no es un problema- dijo Harry –eso es solo el suceso de todos los días

-Ya, dejen que Herms nos explique chicos

-Gracias Gin, no se si lo recuerdan, o de plano si lo vieron si quiera, pero… Malfoy llego anoche

Silencio

-La verdad es que no lo recuerdo, francamente no recuerdo casi nada, pero si lo dices tu Mione- el ojiverde se preocupo – nos vio aquí a todos, ¿verdad?

-A todos y todo lo que hacíamos, y no creo que nos vaya a guardar el secreto

-Si, tratara de hundirnos a todos, como siempre- apoyo Neville

-Entonces, ¿Qué vamos a hacer?- cuestiono Seamus

-Fingir, simple y sencillamente fingir- dijo Hermione con una sonrisa malévola en el rostro

-¿Fingir?- preguntaron todos

-Si, déjenme explicarles- mientras decía esto todos se sentaron en cualquier parte –anoche lo noquee con un _desmaius_ y luego le di poción para dormir, la verdad no recuerdo cuanta, así que cuando vuelva en si estará algo, sino es que bastante, confundido y cuando recuerde lo que paso ayer y me confronte simplemente lo negare, y si nos acusa y nos llaman a todos ustedes simplemente deben hacer lo mismo, no tiene pruebas así que…

-Así que cualquier cosa que haya visto solo esta un su cabeza- termino Dean

-Exacto, es su palabra…

-Contra la de todos nosotros- acabo Luna –que mente tan perversa Herms

-Gracias Luna – la chica le sonrió –pero por ahora…

-Siento lo del sofá y lo de la alfombra- dijo apenado Seamus

-No te preocupes Seamus, podemos arreglarlo todo, para cuando el hurón despierte todo estará como antes, así que lo dejaremos si n prueba alguna, je, je, así que…

-Atrabajar, si, si, ya, ya- se quejo Ron –siempre es lo mismo contigo, y aun tengo hambre

-Ron, tu siempre tienes hambre- le contesto la chica

-Em, esto… Herms… yo- Harry comenzó a sonrojarse - ¿Cómo rayos se supone que voy a salir de aquí?

Todos se volvieron a observar bien al ojiverde y al notar su falta de vestimenta estallaron en una carcajada.

-JA, JA, JA, AJA, hay Harry, no te preocupes, usa mi túnica del uniforme- le dijo la castaña – te cubrirá lo suficiente y te prometo que llegaras vivo a la Torre de Gryffindor.

-"Auch, ¿Dónde demonios estoy?"- se preguntaba el rubio mientras abría los ojos lentamente –"a ver Draco, piénsalo, yo llegue ayer al colegio por la tarde, trate de hablar con Blaise el cual salió huyendo, lo que me recuerda que merece una golpiza- se sentó en la cama con una mano sobre su cabeza y ya completamente consciente (y con "consciente" me refiero a despierto, porque este hombre consciente nunca ha sido) – esta habitación no se hace conocida, mmm, entonces ¿Por qué estoy a…

De pronto las imágenes de lo sucedido la noche anterior vinieron a su cabeza y la furia se apodero de el.

-"Malditos sean Granger y sus amigotes, no puede ser que me haya dejado inconsciente, juro que esta si me la paga, y para que empiece peor primero hablare con Snape del asunto y que el le diga a McGonagall, con lo que odian que sea el otro el que descubra una "travesura" de los de su casa, esto será solo un pequeño inicio, mientras pensare algo mejor"

Después de que sus perversos pensamientos le dieron, considerando que no andaba muy avispado aun (que culpe a la inconsciencia de su incompetencia), una pequeña venganza, es decir solo para comenzar porque aun pensaba hacerle la vida miserable a Hermione Granger por todas las que le había hecho. Se incorporo y se dirigió al baño para tomar una ducha y despabilarse por completo.

Considerando que era sábado, si ya recordaba en que día vivía, se tardo lo que quiso y cuando termino de arreglarse bajo con toda calma las escaleras mientras decidía que haría primero.

-"A ver, creo que primero buscare a Blaise, necesito que me explique que pasa en este lugar que todos me miran así- se quedo pensativo –aunque claro soy tan guapo y perfecto, que…, ya concéntrate, entonces primero Blaise y luego buscare a Snape- tenia una mirada maliciosa en los ojos, pero de repente su estomago rugió – pero creo que entes de todo eso iré al comer algo"

Se dirigió al Gran Comedor, pero antes de salir de su torre se dio cuenta de que esta estaba vacía y que no había evidencia alguna de que hay hubiese habido una fiesta.

-"Son unos…, no importa que ya hayan levantado todo el desastre, los voy a hundir"

Cuando llego al comedor la situación era la misma del día anterior, todos lo miraban y cuchicheaban a sus espaldas, pero el Príncipe de Slytterin estaba decidido a ignorar todos estos sucesos y dedicarse a las "cosas importantes" que debía hacer.

Comenzó por buscar con la mirada, en la mesa de Slytterin, a Blaise pero pronto se percato de que el chico no estaba por ningún lado en este sitio. Al notar esto acabo por sentarse en uno de los asientos del centro de la mesa y de cara al resto de las mesas y a la puerta de la entrada del Gran Comedor, por si su amigo hacia acto de presencia en algún momento.

Estaba comenzando a ingerir sus alimentos cuando su vista se poso en la mesa de los leones, y mas exactamente el Trío Dorado los cuales reían y disfrutaban de lo lindo su mañana y en cuyos rostros no podía encontrar signo de malestar alguno causado por lo alcoholizados que estaban la noche anterior, lo cual lo hizo enfurecerse mas.

-"Espero que disfruten lo suficiente estúpidos Gryffindor, porque yo me encargare de que estén encerrados, a causa de su castigo, un muy buen tiempo"- pensaba el blondo mientras los miraba con profundo odio.

Dejo de observar a los Gry, porque de seguir haciéndolo terminaría por revolvérsele el estomago o por dolerle y ya no podría disfrutar de su comida, así que se concentro en los alimentos que tenia frente a el.

Pasado un buen rato, luego de que toda la "manada" de leones había abandonado el lugar y Draco iba como a mitad de su desayuno, volvió a observar a su alrededor con la esperanza de encontrar a Zabini.

En determinado momento su vista se poso en la puerta, justo cuando Blaise Zabini se disponía a entrar por ella. Malfoy levanto el rostro por completo, en ese momento Blaise se volvió hacia el y sus miradas se encontraron.

En la de Blaise, que fue cambiando su alegría gradualmente mientras observaba al rubio, ahora solo se podía leer el pánico y la vergüenza, e inesperadamente se dio media vuelta y hecho a correr. Draco, por otro lado, tenia una expresión de extrañeza en el rostro y ante la inesperada acción del chico no lo pensó dos veces, se levanto de un salto y echo a correr tras el.

Claro que no noto que al realizar dicha acción, la cual todos observaban atentamente desde que las miradas de ambos se encontraron, los murmullos se intensificaron y las miradas se volvieron más insistentes.

Pero no contaba con el hecho de que al salir de dicho lugar en persecución de su amigo se estampo con un grupo de personas que venían en la dirección opuesta, por lo tanto el Sly fue de a dar, o mas bien el trasero del Sly, con el duro suelo.

-Idiotas, porque demonios no ven por donde cami…

Dejo su reclamo inconcluso al observar al grupo que estaba frente a el, y no porque les temiera porque Draco Malfoy no le temía a nadie al contrario todos le temían a el, sino que no esperaba enfrentarse tan pronto a "esos" y su furia aun estaba a flor de piel.

-¿Decías algo Malfoy?, porque si a esas vamos el idiota que no vio por donde iba eres tu

Si, la persona que le había contestado de esa forma era Hermione Granger y junto a ella iban el pobretón de Weasley y "San" Potter. Claro que no podía faltar la comitiva que los acompañaba y que consistía en la loca de Lovegood, la hermana de la comadreja, el pirómano de Finnigan, el idiota de Thomas y el patético de Longbottom.

-Hay, pero que linda comitiva de bienvenida, lastima que ahora no tenga tiempo para ustedes- les dirigió una mirada de desprecio

-¡Oh!, creo que me pondré a llorar por el hecho de que el Gran Draco Malfoy no puede darme 2 segundos de su precioso tiempo- ironizo la castaña

-No frente a mi Granger, acabo de desayunar y podrías provocarme náuseas

-Tan ingenioso y creativo como siempre, y dinos si ya nos habíamos desecho de ti estos dos meses ¿Por qué decidiste atormentarnos con tu presencia ahora?, sabes había un aire paz y tranquilidad en el colegio hasta ahora

-Si, su deseo hecho realidad pero me gusta hacerles la vida difícil, no puedo vivir sin ello, además sino llego yo entonces ¿Quién iba ponerle un freno a las atrocidades que hacían en MI torre?- les sonrió maliciosamente

-¿Atrocidades?, creo que todo este tiempo fuera del colegio te ha dejado peor de la cabeza que antes, digo si es que acaso eso es posible, francamente no tengo idea de a que te refieres- puso una cara de inocente

-No trates de hacerte la inocente conmigo Granger, yo llegue ayer y se lo que vi cuando entre a la torre así que no trates de verme la cara, y si eres tan lista como dicen ya sabrás que no pretendo callármelo

-Malfoy, Malfoy, Malfoy, no se que habrás tomado pero ayer en la Torre de Premios Anuales no paso nada

-Ustedes- los señalo a todos ellos con la mano –dieron una fiesta hay y yo se lo diré a Snape para que el hable con su querida jefa, no creo que eso la haga muy feliz ¿o si?

-No puedo creer que tu ingenuidad llegue tan lejos Malfoy, te creía mas listo- le dijo la chica con una tranquilidad enorme mientras el era invadido por la sorpresa –crees que no había pensado ya en todo lo que podías hacer tu y en la forma que lo solucionaría yo

-Entonces estas admitiendo que…

-Si, no tengo por que negarlo, al menos ante ti, pero cuando tu vayas a contarlo a Snape y el se lo diga a McGonagall lo único que debemos hacer nosotros es negarlo- su rostro era perverso

-Eres una…

-Chica demasiado lista para ti, si gracias por admitirlo, ahora ya has visto que te dejamos si argumentos no

-Pero yo se lo que vi y puedo contárselos todo

-Lo que tú viste no valdrá nada cuando me pregunten a mí y diga que yo pase la noche en la Torre de Gryffindor y que me acabo de enterar que tú llegaste

-Teoría que será apoyada por nosotros- Harry se señalo a el y a Ron

-Cuando digamos que pasamos toda la noche haciendo deberes y estudiando en la Sala Común- completo Ron

-Y que Hermione paso la noche en la habitación de las chicas de sexto curso- le informo Ginny

-Cosa que yo apoyare porque pase por ahí anoche para pedirle ayuda a Herms con algo de tarea y mis compañeros de Ravenclaw afirmaran eso

-Además nosotros tres- Neville señalo a Seamus y Dean además de a el mismo – tuvimos que subir cargando a Harry y Ron porque se quedaron dormidos sobre la mesa de trabajo

-¿Alguna otra duda Malfoy?- le dijo Dean burlón

-O ya te vas a buscar a Snape- Seamus le sonreía

-Malditos, pero les prometo que esto no se va a quedar así- amenazo el rubio – puede ser que se hayan zafado de esta pero te recuerdo que ahora vivimos en la misma torre y tendrás que irte con cuidado sino quieres acabar hundida Granger

-Lo que digas Malfoy, solo recuerda que es tu palabra contra la mía, vamos chicos esta conversación comienza a ser aburrida, nos vemos luego delicadito

El rubio vio al grupo darle la espalda y alejarse a paso tranquilo de el, estaba fúrico y a punto de ir a propinarle un golpe a alguno de ellos, pero de pronto recordó lo que estaba haciendo antes de encontrarse con ellos y después de prometerse que mas tarde pensaría en algo para esos leones, en especial para Granger, retomo lo que había dejado.

Ya estaba bastante lejos del Gran Comedor y de hecho estaba muy cerca de las mazmorras, y a pesar de que el chico ya le llevaba algo de ventaja, Draco le dio alcance a Blaise y consiguió pararlo reteniéndolo, con mucha mas fuerza de la necesaria, de un brazo.

Consiguió que el chico se volviera hacia el y cuando estuvieron frente a frente pudo ver la vergüenza escrita en el rostro de su amigo y noto el hecho de que le rehusaba la mirada.

-¿Quieres decirme que demonios te pasa Blaise?- exigió el ojigris –desde ayer que llegue estas de lo mas extraño, además en otras vacaciones has ido a visitarme y esta vez no a pesar de que estuve en San Mungo, mal amigo

-Yo… lo siento Draco, es solo que..- estaba por demás nervioso –la verdad no sabia como tratar el asunto contigo

-¿Qué asunto?, no entiendo de que coño me hablas, así que explícate de una puta vez- cada vez estaba mas molesto

-Se que debes estar molesto y que yo, como tu amigo que soy y solo eso, no debí comportarme de esa manera

-Claro que eres mi amigo, pues que más ibas a ser imbécil, así que déjate de cursilerías y explícate ya

-Ya tranquilo, se que es duro para ti haber admitido eso, y créeme que yo no lo podía creer cuando lo supe, digo con la cantidad de chicas que han pasado por ti nadie lo entiende

-Ni que fueran tan…, deja de desviarte del tema, y dime a que te refieres con eso de yo admití algo- el chico creyó comprender – si es por lo del noviazgo con Granger eso ya termino y te lo explique al final del curso pasado

-No me refiero a eso, aunque también tiene que ver de hecho

-Entonces si no es eso, ¿Qué es?

-Es sobre la razón por la que terminaste con ella, o más bien la persona por la que terminaste con ella

-Hay, no me digas que Pansy ya volvió con sus locuras y dice que fue por ella, no le hagas caso, además a ti ya te había dicho que fue porque ella y sus amiguitos eran más que eso

-No amigo, no me refiero a ninguna de esas dos cosas, y con respecto a la razón que tú me diste, eso no es lo que conoce todo el colegio

-Creo que ya me perdí Blaise, ahora si que no entiendo nada, la razón que yo te di era para que la supiera TODO el colegio y esa relación terminara- lo volteo a ver enojado –además tu no me diste oportunidad de explicarte la realidad de ese asunto

-¿Realidad?

-Si, Granger y yo nunca anduvimos en verdad, fue algo que yo dije para quitarme a Pansy de encima, pero al parecer me salió peor el remedio que la enfermedad, porque por culpa de Granger yo acabe en la enfermería y luego en San Mungo

-O sea que la razón por la que terminaste con ella, no era real

-Pues no idiota, como iba terminar algo que nunca empezó, aunque hay que reconocerle que cuando supo el motivo que yo había dado espere algo peor de su parte que una estancia en San Mungo

-Em, esto… pues creo que si hizo algo peor

-¿A que te refieres?- pregunto extrañado

-Bue… bueno, la razón por la que no te fui a visitar estas vacaciones y he estado huyendo de ti desde ayer, es porque creí que estabas enamorado de mí

-Que clase de idiotez es esa Blaise, como se te ocurrió semejante disparate y que tiene que ver con lo Granger

-Pues que ni se me ocurrió a mi y Granger es la responsable

-¡¿Eh?!

-Yo creí eso porque alguien esparció el rumor, el ultimo día del curso pasado, de que Granger había terminado contigo porque te había visto besándome y por mas que trate de desmentirlo no lo logre, y luego alguien mas comenzó a decir que tal vez lo de que nos besamos no era verdad, pero que eso no quería decir que tu no lo quisieras tomado en cuenta que…- tomo valor para acabar la frase –eres Gay

-¡ ¡¡ ¿¿¿¿QUEEEE!!!???, YO GAY, POR MERLIN ¡¡¡¡¡NOOOOOOOO!!!!!!

Draco Malfoy estaba en medio del pasillo que llevaba a las mazmorras junto a su mejor amigo, pero ese desgarrador grito no solo le perforo los tímpanos a Blaise sino que resonó por todo el castillo, aunque quien podía culparlo cualquiera reaccionaria así o peor al descubrir semejante rumor sobre su persona. Rumor que había estado circulando en torno a el desde el día que salió de vacaciones y que se había ido alimentando durante toda su ausencia.

Ω -μαριτζα – μαριτζα – μαριτζα – μαριτζα – μαριτζα – μαριτζα – μαριτζα – μαριτζα – μαριτζα – Ω

**Terminado!!!!, disculpen la demora pero después de la semana estresante tuve un periodo histérico, por eso no subía el cap.**

**Ya lo se, soy malvada con Draco, pero a pesar de eso, y de que puedan dudarlo, es uno de mis personajes favoritos y no se preocupen pronto vendrá la suya. He de decirles que la inspiración para este capitulo por lo general me llegaba como a las 2 de la mañana, ¡tengo casi toda la semana sin dormir!!**

**Antes de despedirme (o más bien de irme a tomar una siesta) me gustaría pedirles un favor, la verdad es que lo mas que tengo planeado de esta historia son como dos capítulos mas y uno que otro desvarío, pero entre todo eso me gustaría su ayuda para formar las demás parejas, por mas loco que les parezca lo que se les ocurrió (también se aceptan yaoi, así que no limiten su creatividad). Obviamente la principal es la de Draco y Hermione, pero me faltan los demás, así que envíenme sus sugerencias para poder darle mas forma a esta historia. **

**Muchas gracias por sus Reviews, aunque son poquitos sus comentarios me alegran mucho el día y me proporcionan locura para seguir, espero que en este capitulo haya mas. Ya saben para cualquier comentario, duda, sugerencia, tomatazo o lo que sea están los Reviews. Espero con ansias sus críticas, pero que sean constructivas.**

**Nos vemos por aquí pronto, se cuidan y besitos.**

**Μαριτζα**


	4. Chapter4:Desesperadas Aclaraciones

**¡HOLA!**

**Aquí dando lata de nuevo con un capítulo más, espero que les haya gustado el anterior, y sin nada mas que decir por ahora los dejo con la historia.**

**¡A LEER!**

Ω -μαριτζα – μαριτζα – μαριτζα – μαριτζα – μαριτζα – μαριτζα – μαριτζα – μαριτζα – μαριτζα – Ω

_**Un Loco Séptimo Año**_

**4. Desesperadas Aclaraciones y "Reclutando" Aliados**

-"Yo… gay… pero… no… como"

Después de la revelación hecha por Blaise, y de que Malfoy afirmara y reafirmara que no era verdad y hasta que el otro Sly le creyó, Draco y este se encontraban sentados a mitad del pasillo, en el suelo, uno junto al otro y con las piernas extendidas. Los pensamientos del rubio no podían hilar una sola oración, reclamo o idea coherente ante tal situación. Tenia la cabeza entre ambas manos mientras Blaise trataba de animarlo (Que chico tan positivo, digo viendo semejante lio en el que están metidos).

-Vamos Draco, no están malo- el rubio lo volteo a ver con una mirada asesina grabada a fuego –de acuerdo es peor de lo que suena, pero también se que tu eres capaz de arreglar todo este embrollo y de vengarte de Granger, o ¿acaso me equivoco?- le dijo mientras le ponía una mano en el hombro.

-Eso tenlo por seguro- su voz sonaba firme y mas fría de lo usual, además de la mirada decidida y psicópata que tenia –me las pagara todas juntas, ella y sus amiguitos.

-Ya empiezas a sonar mas como el Draco que conozco, muy bien, pero antes de que nos pongamos a planear cosas maquiavélicas ¿Por qué no me cuentas tranquilamente y con todo detalle lo que sucedió en todo este tiempo y que me perdí?

El ojigris se enfrasco en el relato de todas sus desgracias, producto y cortesía de Hermione, y demás situaciones desencadenadas por sus disputas y desacuerdos con la Gry, y las cuales llevaba ganadas todas la chica. También se dio a la tarea de contarle lo sucedido la noche anterior, además de la treta armada por la "manada" de leones, y que en realidad era todo idea de la castaña, para dejarlo a el como un loco y completo idiota (Como si necesitara ayuda para parecer eso, el no necesita aparentarlo, ¡ya lo es!) cuando tratara de delatarlos.

Para cuando termino de contarle a Blaise el "drama" de su vida (T-T, Pobrecito chico, ya casi podemos hacer una telenovela con su vida tan llena de "desgracias", aja como no) estaba de nueva cuenta ansioso en planear una revancha, digna de un Malfoy por supuesto, y lo suficientemente enojado como para llevarla a cabo (Aunque el no necesita de motivos, ni motivación mayor que el aburrimiento, para hacerle maldades a TODOS), y aun mas después de la reacción de su amigo.

-Wow, si que te ha hecho varias buenas ese ratón de biblioteca- Blaise estaba sorprendido, y mas que impresionado, de la cantidad de cosas hechas por la castaña.

-No te lo conté para que alabes el ingenio y la creatividad de Granger- le espeto molesto –idiota

-Lo siento mucho, mi intención no era esa, pero hasta tú acabas de admitir que es ingeniosa y creativa,- le dijo encogiéndose de hombros –lo que paso es que me sorprendió, jamás la hubiese creído capaz de todo ello.

-Claro que lo admito imbécil, es una buena oponente eso es todo (hay si, como no, ahí hay algo, ahí hay algo), y si lo se y te entiendo, yo tampoco lo creería si no me hubiese pasado a mi, y de hecho esa es su ventaja, su impecable expediente y que "parece" una "chica buena".

-Jajajajajajaja, si que es perversa esa chica, pero entonces ¿Qué planeas hacer?

-Pues aun no lo se, con tantas cosas que han pasado tan seguido no he tenido ni tiempo de pensarlo detenidamente, ¿te gustaría ayudarme?- le pregunto con una sonrisa maliciosa

-Claro que si- le respondió con una sonrisa similar –tienes todo mi apoyo en esto

-Entonces habrá que ponernos a pla…

-¡DRACO!

Una familiar, y muy molesta a su parecer, voz femenina llamaba al rubio a gritos, al reconocer dicho ruido ambos chicos pusieron cara de fastidio y se volvieron hacia un lado para enfocar su rostro, y su mirada, en la misma persona y la dueña de dicho timbre.

Por el pasillo, en el cual aun seguían sentados, y caminando apresuradamente se acercaba a ellos Pansy Parkinson. Cuando la chica, quien solo había visto a Malfoy, estuvo lo suficientemente cerca se percato del hecho de que el rubio no estaba solo.

-Hol…- noto a Blaise "junto" a Draco -¡Oh!, lo siento si interrumpí "algo"- dijo con una sonrisa "inocente".

-Si, tú siempre interrum…- el platino se dio cuenta de la intención de las palabras de la chica –olvídalo, dime ¿Qué quieres?

-no te enojes conmigo Drakito, mi intención no era molestar, además yo no sabia que estaban "ocupados"- le dijo haciendo notar la doble intención, e interpretación, de esta ultima palabra.

-No es lo que tú crees Pa…

-Si, si, claro, como no Blaise, dejen de fingir por favor, TODO el colegio ya sabe que salen así que ¿para que ocultarlo?- estaba de lo mas calmada y hasta sonriente

-Dejando de lado el hecho de si nos crees o no que es una mentira todo ese asunto, estas bastante calmada- Draco estaba sorprendido – digo, teniendo en cuenta que apenas hace unos meses aun me perseguías por todas partes

-Jajjaa, si, es extraño ¿verdad?, pero después de que me dijiste lo tuyo y de Granger estuve pensando y replanteándome las cosas- ambos chicos la miraron sorprendidos y asustados – y no vean así, además luego me entere de lo tuyo y de Blaise y eso me sirvió para terminar de ponerle el punto final a esa etapa, digo también influyo el hecho de que ahora me interesa alguien mas.

-Wow, ahora si que me sorprendes, ¿Quién eres y que hiciste con Pansy?- le dijo sonriente, y burlón, Blaise mientras la chica le sacaba la lengua.

-A ti, a mí, a toda la humanidad- colaboro con el comentario un burlón Draco.

-Ja, ja, ja, que simpáticos

-Pero bueno, además de eso, y de que es mentira tenlo bien presente, ¿no te molesta eso de que digan que este- señalo a Blaise –y yo somos pareja?- se estremeció ante esta palabra.

-Oh, no, que va, me parece ¡genial!- tenia una expresión de ensoñación en el rostro y junto sus manos a la altura de su barbilla (¡OH!, yo también amo el yaoi- autora con la misma expresión que Pansy –aunque no entre estos dos chicos) –lucen tan lindos juntos y es algo tan fantástico, ¡Oh!

Ambos chicos veían a Pansy con una expresión que claramente decía "esta completamente loca y es una enferma", pero aun así no daban crédito a lo que escuchaban salir de la boca de la chica, así que luego de unos segundos de estupefacción Draco decidió, como siempre, dar su punto de vista, o sea decir lo que pasaba por su cabeza.

-Estas completamente loca

-Si, que mente tan enferma que tienes

-Claro que no, además no soy la única chica que lo cree, y bastantes más chicos están más que contentos con la noticia de su "destape"

-Esto es el infierno, y yo que creí que lo había dejado en mi casa

-Y eso que tú acabas de llegar, hasta ahora he sido acosado y he tenido que arreglármelas yo solo, la última vez casi me secuestran y abusan de mí- su cara era de completo sufrimiento.

-Lo siento por ti amigo, pero eso y mas te mereces por haberme abandonado este tiempo y no haberme avisado antes- lo siguiente lo dijo en un murmullo bajo que solo fue audible para Zabini –y por que por tu culpa aquella vez tuve que huir de Pansy, inventarme esa mentira y ello me arrastro a esta situación

-Claro, cúlpame como siempre de las cosas que tu haces, además tu también te lo meres, no eres una blanca paloma, porque apoco crees que la forma en la que has tratado a Granger todo este tiempo no tiene que ver con su actitud- hablo en el mismo tono bajo –desde mi punto de vista antes se tardo en hartarse y buscar venganza

-Mira dejemos esta discusión para otro momento- volteo a ver a Pansy, quien los observaba intrigada –oye Pansy ¿te gustaría ayudarnos?

-¡¿EH?!- dijeron Pansy y Blaise al mismo tiempo y con la misma expresión de extrañeza.

-Vamos, no te sorprendas tanto, quiero que nos ayudes a vengarnos de la "manada" de leones, que al parecer ahora lidera Granger, pero antes de eso debo contarte una larga historia.

La pelinegra se sentó junto a ellos, en una clara muestra de interés, y Draco comenzó con el relato de nueva cuenta (Como si no le encantara ser el protagonista, el centro de atención), claro que omitió algunos detalles, como el hecho de que su relación con Hermione había sido una enorme mentira, apreciaba su vida y si Pansy se enteraba de ello era capaz de matarlo, es mas de unir fuerzas con Granger para hacer su vida aun mas miserable.

También le hablo de la mentira de que era gay y la causa de esta, bueno modifico las cosas a su conveniencia (¿El?, por favor, como me gusta levantarle falsos en esta historia) le dijo que la chica lo hizo porque no pudo aceptar el que él la terminara por haber descubierto su traición (Uy, no me quiero imaginar lo que pasaría si Hermione se entera que le dijo ardida, bueno si quiero).

Así fue cubriendo detalles a su beneficio, peor dejando cada vez en peor a Hermione, aunque claro sin sonar, ni dejarse en el papel de damisela en apuros, como victima.

Para cuando termino su historia Pansy estaba boquiabierta y con una expresión de total y absoluta sorpresa en el rostro.

-Jeje, que chica tan lista

-No te lo conté para que la alabes y te unas a su club de fans

-Hay que histérico, ya tranquilo, pero debes admitir que ha sido muy ingeniosa

-No puede dejar la histeria Pansy, ya es parte de su personalidad, jaja, pero en eso tienes razón, admítelo Draco

-Quieren hacerme el favor de callarse, o si lo prefieren vayan y únanse a ella

-Que exagerado y neurótico, ¿Cómo puedes soportarlo Blaise?

-Na, ya me acostumbre, ni lo noto, eso es todo, como lo hace todos los días uno termina volviéndose inmune

-Mmm, puede que tengas razón

-Ja, ja, ja, que creativos y divertidos que son- les dijo molesto -¿Nos vas a ayudar o no?

-Si, ya sabes que cuentas siempre conmigo, aunque es una lastima- suspiro.

-¿Qué es unas lastima?- pregunto confundido y extrañado.

-Que tu y Blaise no sean pareja, lucían tan lindos juntos

-Loca- dijeron los chicos al unísono.

-Tal vez, porque sino de que otra forma explican que este con ustedes y que les vaya a ayudar, jajjaja- mientras se reía de esto vino a su mente el motivo por el que había ido a buscar a Draco -¡rayos!- golpeo su frente –lo había olvidado

-¿Qué?- pregunto curioso el blondo.

-Pues que mas, el motivo por el cual vine a buscarte

-Y eso es por…

-Paciencia, te llego un paquete de tu casa, pero por alguna extraña razón fue a la Sala Común de Slytterin a donde lo enviaron- dijo asombrada –así que te buscaba para avisarte eso y que la envié a tu torre

-Oh, gracias- dijo mientras los tres se ponían de pie.

-De nada

-¿Vienen conmigo a mi torre?

-Lo siento, pero yo debo ir a terminar algunas cosas- se disculpo la chica – tal vez Blaise…

-No, a mi es preferible que me vean el menor tiempo posible a solas con Draco, no te ofendas amigo, al menos hasta que todo esto se aclare

-No te preocupes, tienes toda la razón- de pronto un comentario de la chica vino a su mente –oye Pansy dijiste que ahora te gustaba alguien mas ¿verdad?

-Si, yo lo escuche- apoyo Blaise con una sonrisa curiosa

-Pu… pues s… si, y que con eso, yo no le veo nada de malo– dijo una nerviosa Pansy.

-Nadie dijo que fuese algo malo

-Tu conciencia te traiciona

-Cállense

-¿Quién es?- preguntaron al unisonó y sumamente intrigados.

-¡Que les importa!, par de chismosos

-Uy, la que se quejaba del genio de Draco, el tuyo esta mucho peor

-Si, Blaise y yo solo nos preocupamos por ti como tus amigos que somos

-Eso compañero, eso

-Si, como no, eso ni ustedes se lo creen así que mejor déjense de estupideces, digo si es que eso en ustedes aun es posible

-Ja, ja, ja, chistosita, no nos valoras- dijo el rubio.

-Vamos Blaise volvamos ala Sala Común- jalo al chico del brazo –luego nos vemos Draco

-Si amigo, te veo luego

-Adiós, y hagan algo de provecho y vayan pensando en algo bueno en contra de esos Gry, ah y también habla con Nott, eh Blaise

-¡Si señor!- dijeron ambos mientras se paraban rectos y hacían un saludo militar en dirección al ojigris.

-Largo, par de idiotas

-A tus órdenes, GAY

Al decirle esto ambos Sly echaron a correr, antes de que el platino tuviese tiempo alguno de reaccionar, en dirección a las mazmorras que llevaban a la Sala Común de la casa de las serpientes.

-Hijos de…, ya me la pagaran

Por su parte, Draco se dirigió hasta su torre, ahora consciente de todo lo que se hablaba a sus espaldas, para saber que era lo que le habían enviado de su casa cuando apenas hacia un par de días que la había abandonado, y deseando que esta se encontrara vacía porque, al menos por el día de hoy, no quería un enfrentamiento mas con su compañera, bueno solo hasta que el estuviera preparado para devolverle todas y cada una de sus acciones al doble.

Después de una larga caminata, llena de miradas burlonas y uno que otro intento de acoso para el rubio, ante las cuales solo ponía cara de asesino psicópata y todos se alejaban de el a toda prisa, llego a su ansiado destino.

Entro a la Torre de Premios Anuales, la cual para su alivio seguía vacía, y se dirigió hacia la lechuza que se encontraba posada sobre la mesa de estudio, desato el paquete y envió de vuelta al ave a su casa.

Decidió que lo abriría en su habitación, pues no quería interrupciones y dado que junto con el paquete venían también dos cartas: una de su padre y otra de su madre. Al verlas simplemente puso los ojos en blanco y suspiro.

Camino a su habitación, y mas exactamente cuando iba como a la mitad de la escalera, vio un par de zapatillas negras, de tiras y con algo de pequeña y brillante pedrería adornándolas, además de que tenían un alto y delgado tacón (De esos que se les llama de aguja y con los cuales parece que bien se podría cometer un asesinato o usarlos como arma de defensa personal, jeje), abandonados a la mitad de un escalón.

El chico se agacho sobre ellos para observarlos con detenimiento.

-"¿Qué rayos hacen un par de zapatillas en mitad de la es… Granger, maldita sea, después de todo lo que hace no puede tener siquiera la decencia de levantar sus pertenencias"

Tomo los zapatos y los levanto a la altura de su rostro mientras los giraba para poder verlos desde todos los lados.

-"A su favor diré que tiene buen gusto, son bastante estilizados y elegantes, ¡Hay por Merlín!, que me pasa, es que acaso yo también me voy a unir a su club de fans- comenzó a subir de nuevo las escaleras aun con los zapatos en la mano –esto será bueno para empezar, si los quiere de vuelta tendrá que suplicar por ellos" (Como pueden ver, y notar, su desesperación es grande)

Termino de avanzar escalones y llego hasta la puerta de su habitación, con el paquete y las cartas en un brazo y las zapatillas en la otra mano, la abrió y se adentro en ella. Cuando estuvo dentro, y con la puerta cerrada, dejo las zapatillas en el piso cerca de su escritorio y luego, con el paquete aun en la mano, fue a sentarse a su cama. Cuando estuvo cómodamente sentado, y se disponía a abrirlo, de pronto se dio cuenta de que había olvidado algo.

-Demonios, debí decirle a Zabini la contraseña de mi torre, ahora tendré que enviarle una nota- se dijo mientras se ponía de pie.

Se dirigió a su escritorio, se sentó en la silla que estaba frente a este, y se dispuso a escribirle la nota a Blaise, en la cual aparte de darle la contraseña le pedía que en cuanto pudiese llevara a Nott y que tratara de explicarle la verdadera situación al chico para que este se uniera a su causa.

Cuando el envió de la nota estuvo hecho Draco recargo su rostro, de lado, sobre la superficie de la mesa y suspiro con aire cansado antes de volver a ponerse de pie.

-Ahora a ver que quieren en casa

Se levanto lentamente y de la misma forma se dirigió a su cama, donde lo esperaba el envió, volvió a acomodarse en esta y comenzó a desenvolver dicho paquete.

Recordó que primero debía leer las cartas que estaban junto a su brazo, así que las tomo. La primera tenía la clara y fina caligrafía de su madre y en la otra se podía apreciar la elegancia y pulcritud de la letra de su padre.

Decidió leerlas antes de sacar las cosas que venían junto con estas y prefirió empezar por la misiva de su madre.

"_**Hola querido hijo:**_

_**¿Cómo has estado?, ¿Te has sentido bien?, ¿Seguro que no prefieres regresar y quedarte en casa?, lo siento hijo, lo siento, pero es que me preocupo por ti como tu madre que soy, mi querido bebe…"**_

Al leer estas primeras líneas el platino puso los ojos en blanco y negó con la cabeza, respiro profundo para calmarse y no arrojar la carta, antes de seguir con la lectura.

"_**Se que te estas preguntando ¿Por qué me envían un paquete de casa cuando solo hace unos días que me fui?, bueno pues la respuesta es muy simple, aparte de porque te extraño mucho, mi Dragoncito.**_

_**Te compre algunas prendas nuevas, como se lo mucho que te gusta tener nueva ropa y además de porque te disgustaría tener que repetir algún atuendo, y decidí enviártelas. También puse diversas golosinas, como siempre las mejores y que tanto te gustan, y también algo de dinero…"**_ (Su mami se preocupa por su mimado bebe)

-"Bueno por lo menos envió cosas útiles, y ricas, espero que haya puesto bastante dinero"- se decía el chico, antes de seguir con la carta y mientras sacaba lo que su madre le enlistaba.

"_**Además puse, y sin molestarte Draco que te conozco y se como te pones cuando algo no te parece, te pueden salir arrugas, suficientes y variadas, además de útiles pociones.**_

_**Ya se, ahora te dices que tu para que necesitas pociones, pues veras después de lo que te sucedió al final del curso pasado y por lo cual tuviste que estar en San Mungo, no quiero volver a pasar por la angustia de verte allí y como mas vale prevenir que lamentar… todas esas pociones te serán útiles en caso de que esa lista e ingeniosa chica vuel…"**_

El rubio se puso furibundo, hizo bolita la carta de su madre y la arrojo al piso, a un lado de el, mientras asombrado, y cada vez mas molesto, sacaba el montón de frascos, de todos tamaños y formas, llenos de pociones, de variados y diversos colores, con la incredulidad escrita en el rostro.

-No lo puedo creer, hasta mi madre elogia a Granger, ¿A dónde hemos llegado?- se lamentaba el ojigris mientras trataba de tranquilizarse para poder leer la carta de su padre –Bueno, ahora a ver que quiere mi progenitor, espero que diga cosas mas productivas, y buenas, que mi madre, aunque la verdad conociéndolo lo dudo.

"_**Draco:**_

_**Aun no puedo creer que te hayas dejado vencer por esa chica, amiga de Potter y sobre todo hija de padres muggles, y que hayas perdido tanto tiempo haciéndote el sufrido y enfermo en San Mungo.**_

_**Quiero también reiterarte que no tolerare algo mas como eso y la decepción que me has…"**_

-Gracias papi, por repetirme por escrito lo que ya se me de memoria porque me lo decías todos los días en la casa

Se comenzó a saltar las partes de la carta que contenían estas cosas que ya se sabia de memoria, las que por cierto eran bastantes, producto de estarlas oyendo todos los días por dos meses seguidos, las cuales decían cosas como: _**"Vergüenza para la familia"**_, _**"débil sucesor de la familia Malfoy"**_, _**"¿Acaso no te ha servido de nada la educación que te he dado y el tiempo que he invertido en ti?"**_, _**"deja de refugiarte en las faldas de tu madre"**_, etc, etc, etc. (Es que si continuo con la lista me llevo todo el capitulo).

"_**Por cierto, pasando a otro tema y antes de avisarte algo, tu madre me insistió en que te enviara algo para hacerte sentir mejor, como si lo necesitaras, pero bueno.**_

_**En el paquete te envió algo de oro, si necesitas mas y mientras sea para cosas ´productivas´ como vengarte de esa chica insolente **_(Tenia que ser Lucius, fomentando las maldades de su hijo, aunque no se podía esperar nada menos de el) _**puedes pedir todo el que necesites, aunque estoy mas que seguro de que tu madre también te envió dinero, junto con un montón de chucherías inútiles, como siempre.**_

_**También encontraras algo de suma importancia, créeme, y muy necesario para ti, casi podría asegurar que es algo que te salvara la vida, por no decir la dignidad. Me refiero a un libro, y te juro que aprenderás mucho con el, a menos que de plano seas mas idiota de lo que pensé, se titula:**_

_***Libro de hechizos básicos de autodefensa para niños pequeños***_

_**Tal vez de esta forma aprendas la mejor manera de defenderte de esa chica, pequeño hijo. Ah, y por cierto, también, con respecto a lo importante quería avisarte qu…"**_

El rubio saco el libro de la caja, el cual estaba lleno de coloridos dibujos y palabras más que sencillas, y junto con la carta los arrojo, la carta cayo debajo de su cama y el libro se detuvo hasta que se estrello con la pared. Tiro la caja por un lado y se recostó en la cama mientras se tranquilizaba, pero se fue quedando profundamente dormido.

No termino de leer ninguna de las dos cartas, dado el contenido de cada una, claro que el chico no contaba con que esto le traería serios inconvenientes, un poco mas adelante por supuesto, al no saber la noticia que ambos querían notificarle.

Luego de llegar a la Sala Común de Slytterin Pansy se despidió de Blaise y se fue directamente a su habitación.

El chico por su parte se sentó a trabajar en una de las mesas de la Sala Común en algunas tareas que debía entregar en los próximos días en vista de que no le gustaba estar a las carreras, y como respuesta al hecho de que no tenía nada mejor que hacer.

Pasado un rato le llego una nota de Draco con la petición del rubio y la contraseña de su torre.

-Claro jefe, lo que ordene- le dijo el chico a la nada

Volvió a sus labores, ya que por ahora y en el tiempo en el que llevaba allí no había visto a Nott. Pasado un rato lo vio entrar por el hueco del retrato que ocultaba a la casa de las serpientes y a toda prisa se dirigió a el.

-Oye Nott, ¿podemos hablar?

-Mira Blaise, ya hemos hablado de esto y te diré lo mismo que antes, si quieres usarme como sustituto porque Draco no te pelo tendré que repetirte que si, soy de mente abierta pero tu no eres mi tipo- le dijo con la burla escrita en el rostro y mientras le ponía una mano en el hombro.

-No seas idiota Theodore, ya te dije un millón de veces que…

-No eres gay, si ya se me tu discurso de memoria, solo bromeaba ¿Qué necesitas?

-Draco quiere hablar contigo

-Así que es cierto que ya volvió

-Si

-Y ¿Cómo para que quiere verme?, no me digas cambio de opinión y ahora me quiere a mi, ah soy tan irresistible

-Cálmate narcisista, no es eso

-¿Entonces que?

-Pues veras…

Blaise inicio a contarle la misma historia que Draco ya les había relatado a el y Pansy. El chico escuchaba dividido entre la incredulidad, por lo poco lógicas que sonaban las cosas que salían de su boca, y el asombro. Blaise termino de hablar y se dispuso a esperar una respuesta.

-¿Y bien?

-Pues, primero que nada, que es dificilísimo de creer que Granger haya hecho todo eso

-¿Verdad que si?

-Si, y luego, si en verdad es cierto, ¡Que chica tan lista e ingeniosa!, porque mira que hacerle una sola a Malfoy es difícil y ella ya lleva varias, además de que no creía que el que lo lograra sobreviva para contarlo

-Bien dicho amigo, yo creo lo mismo pero no se te ocurra decírselo a Draco porque se pone neurótico, mas de lo normal

-Jajajajajaja, eso es típico de el, esta bien iré contigo, pero lo hare en un rato, antes debo hacer algunas cosas que tengo pendientes

-De acuerdo, estaré aquí abajo

-Claro, nos vemos en un rato

Nott se dirigió a las escaleras, por las cuales desapareció en un momento, rumbo a las habitaciones de los chicos y Blaise volvió a lo que había dejado por ponerse a hablar con este.

Un par de horas después, y para cuando Blaise hacia rato que había terminado con sus deberes y se estaba quedando casi profundamente dormido en el sofá, Nott volvió a la planta baja y al ver a su amigo en este estado se acerco a el con sigilo con la firme idea de despertarlo de una sutil y bella manera.

-¡ARRIBA!- le grito, casi en el oído, y mientras le propinaba un zape (o un golpe, como lo prefieran o conozcan) en la cabeza, pero leve.

-¿QUIEN?, ¿DONDE?- decía un desorientado Blaise mientras se incorporaba y volteaba a todas direcciones.

-Jajajajajajajajajaja

-Nott- dijo al volver en si –bonita manera de levantarme "amigo"

-Ya sabes, cuando quieras, yo soy el "despertador" de este grupo

Después de esto ambos salieron de ahí y se encaminaron a la Torre de Premios Anuales donde los esperaba, o tal vez no, Draco.

Iban bastante callados, así que ya harto, Nott decidió romper el silencio cuando estaban como a la mitad del camino.

-Oye Blaise

-¿Ahora que Nott?

-Bueno, pues, digo… ¿Tu en verdad le crees a Draco?

-No te entiendo, ¿a que te refieres con eso?

-Si, mira, que tal si todo lo que te conto es una vil mentira

-Como crees, Draco no seria capaz de hacer… bueno lo admito, si seria capaz de hacerme algo así, o peor, pero no en esta ocasión por que ¿Qué ganaría?

-Puede que lo haga para que tú confíes, y más ahora que le dijiste que no puedes corresponder a sus sentimientos, con eso de que ahora me amas a mí

-Ya quisieras idiota, soy demasiado para alguien como tu

-Bájale creído, y yo era el narcisista, ¡oh! Ídolo de las masas- ironizo –te hablo en serio, uno que si se preocupa por sus amigos- ahora dramatizo –pero bueno, sigamos, imagínate que se invento todo ese asunto por la causa que ya te dije y con el propósito de que siguieran siendo amigos y para que, en determinado momento, cuando menos te lo esperes … ¡ZAZ!

-¿QUE?- dijo un alterado Blaise ante las teorías de Nott.

-Pues que se aprovecha de ti y te viola en cualquier sitio del castillo, y mas ahora que tiene su propia torre, yo que tu me andaba con cuidado y mas ahora que hasta te dio su contraseña, eso es muy sospechoso- puso una mirada suspicaz – yo te lo digo por tu bien, ahora que si esa perspectiva es de tu agrado pues…

-Pues mejor te callas y dejas de decir estupideces y babosadas que ya llegamos- le espeto molesto, y algo angustiado, ante sus ideas.

-Esta bien- acepto, de mala gana, pero contento por el efecto producido en el chico.

Estaban frente a la entrada de la torre, Blaise dijo la contraseña y ambos pasaron dirigiéndose con rapidez a la escalera y luego al cuarto del rubio.

Hay que señalar que cometieron el error, o tal vez el acierto (Cada quien tiene su punto de vista), de abrir la puerta sin antes llamar encontrándose con un espectáculo que, en verdad y ni ellos ni nadie que lo hubiese visto, se esperaban, o creerían, y que los dejo boquiabiertos y shockeados.

-¡OH, POR MERLIN!- dijeron al unísono viendo a la persona que estaba frente a ellos.

Ω -μαριτζα – μαριτζα – μαριτζα – μαριτζα – μαριτζα – μαριτζα – μαριτζα – μαριτζα – μαριτζα – Ω

**Je, je, terminado por hoy, ¿Qué es lo que habrán visto estos dos chicos?, uy eso solo lo sabrán en el próximo capi, je,je, soy perversa lo se.**

**Este capitulo, que es el mas largo que he escrito hasta ahora, se iba a llamar Probando la Mentira, pero como iba muy largo decidí partirlo en dos (es que vi a mis anikis por el cumple de A.C y la locura me invadió ¡Feliz cumple aniki-sama!, lo siento, ejem) y ese será el titulo del siguiente, así que no se lo pierdan.**

**Les pedí ayuda para formar las parejas, pero en vista de que no hubo cooperación por su parte no me queda mas que decirles que se atengan a las consecuencias porque esto se pondrá mas loco de lo que ya estaba, jajajajaja.**

**Espero no tardar mucho, por mas serán dos semanas, así que gracias por sus comentarios y espero que empiecen a haber muchos mas porque sino voy a pensar que a nadie le gusta mi historia y no tendría mucho sentido estar escribiendo, no es que la vaya a dejar pero si me aburriría y tardaría mas en actualizar, además de que me importa que me digan que tan mal voy, si se me zafo un tornillo y debo regresar al psiquiátrico, esperen de ahí ya me corrieron.**

**Bueno espero sus Reviews, muchos, muchos, muchos por favor, para que hagan mi día feliz, con sus comentarios, sugerencias, criticas y todo aquello que se les ocurra decirme. Ah, por cierto lean, porfa, Lo que tienen que sufrir los tenientes que pronto entrara en una nueva "etapa" y de la cual yo redactaré el próximo capi, pásense por allí y dejen también sus cometarios.**

**Hasta la próxima, besitos y se cuidan.**

**Μαριτζα**


	5. Chapter 5:Probando la Mentira

**¡HOLA!**

**Es la primera vez que pongo esto: Ninguno de los personajes son míos TODOS son de J.K., excepto Kendra que es MI creación y al final sabrán quien es ella, yo solo los tomo prestados para mis desvaríos.**

**Siento mucho la tardanza, pero ya estoy aquí, lean las notas al final por favor. Sin más que decir:**

**¡A LEER!, y disfruten el capitulo. **

Ω -μαριτζα – μαριτζα – μαριτζα – μαριτζα – μαριτζα – μαριτζα – μαριτζα – μαριτζα – μαριτζα – Ω

_**Un Loco Séptimo Año**_

**5. Probando la Mentira **

-¡OH, POR MERLIN!- dijeron al unísono y viendo con asombro a la persona que estaba frente a ellos.

(Esto es solo para recordarles la parte en la que termino el capitulo anterior, la razón de esta expresión vendrá mas adelante, lo siento pero un poquito mas de paciencia)

El Trío Dorado, luego de frenar los planes de Draco y de dejar al rubio con un palmo de narices, se separó del resto del grupo y se dirigieron a los terrenos del colegio.

Iban con dirección al lago, en vista de que el clima y el día eran agradables considerando el mes en el que se encontraban. Caminaban entre risas, bromas y una animada conversación, todo producto de sus divertidos días.

Al llegar a la orilla del lago se sentaron allí y aunque la temperatura no era tan buena como para meter los pies en el agua si se relajaron completamente mientras planeaban sus próximas semanas.

-Y bien ¿Nos iremos la próxima semana a Hogsmade?- pregunto Ron –aunque no haya permiso para salir esa semana

-Mmm, creo que no

-Oh, vamos Herms, ¿Por qué no?

-Yo estoy de acuerdo con ella Ron y tú también deberías estarlo

-¡Tu también Harry!- le reprocho el chico

-No puedo creer que pienses que iríamos después de lo que paso Ron

-Pues claro que lo pensé porque Herms había dicho, si mal no lo recuerdo, que el hurón no iba a afectar ninguno de nuestros planes

-¡Herms!- pidió un suplicante y exasperado Harry ante la terquedad de su amigo.

-Hmf, a ver Ron- decía con la mayor paciencia –Malfoy nos descubrió ayer en la fiesta- vio que su amigo iba a replicar y lo detuvo levantado la mano frente a el –y si, ya se que pudimos zafarnos de eso pero después de lo que le acabamos (yo creo que quedaría mejor que dijera "después de lo que le hice") de hacer va a estar mas que pendiente de todos y cada uno de nuestro pasos, sobre todo de los míos.

-¿Y?- cuando el pelirrojo dijo esto sus amigos lo miraron con incredulidad

-¡Ilumínalo Merlín! Porque al parecer con la luz del sol no es suficiente- bromeo Harry ante la respuesta de su amigo.

-No pidas esa clase de milagros Harry, no creo que eso sea algo que tenga solución ni aunque intervengan todas las divinidades existentes- le dijo la castaña burlándose también.

-Ya par de cómicos- hablo ligeramente molesto –y mejor explícame eso Herms

-Esta bien gruñón- volvió a ponerse seria –si nos fugamos a Hogsmade la próxima semana el hurón se enterara, dado que nos estará vigilando, créeme, y como nosotros estaremos ocupados en otras cosas no nos daremos cuenta en que momento ira a delatarnos, o si ya ira acompañado, con Snape, y si nuestro "querido" profesor de Pociones nos atrapa allí entonces si, adiós a cualquier diversión

-Ah, si ya comprendo, creo que estoy de acuerdo en que esperemos un tiempo- dijo resignado el pelirrojo.

-Bien dicho Ron, habrá que esperar, ahora si ya estamos de acuerdo amigo

-Pero entonces ¿Qué haremos mientras?

-Eso es fácil- Hermione sonrió maliciosamente – ¡Iremos a la Sala de los Menesteres!

-¡Siiii!- apoyaron mas que entusiasmados.

Estuvieron gran parte de la mañana detallando las cosas para la "reunion de estudio" (yo me apunto a esa sesión pues solo puede ser o para estudiar los distintos tipos de bebidas alcohólicas o los diversos efectos de cada uno, porque fuera de eso no van a estudiar nada). Decidieron que dejarían que las cosas se enfriaran un poco y la harían dos días antes de las vacaciones de Navidad, digo había que celebrara la fecha con los demás amigos pues ellos se irían a pasar esos días fuera.

Hay que señalar que "fuera" no significa otra cosa que Grimmauld Place. Sirius había invitado a los Weasley y Hermione a su casa, sitio en el que ahora también vivía Harry. Por ello no pasarían esas fiestas en el colegio, aunque eso no significaba que no lo celebrarían allí también.

Cuando el asunto quedo completamente organizado, y con la perspectiva de pasar unas semanas demasiado tranquilas antes de la fiesta, Hermione recordó la razón por la cual los había sacado a los jardines del colegio, además de para pasar una cómoda mañana de ocio.

De unos de los bolsillos del pantalón de mezclilla que llevaba saco un pequeño objeto rectangular y de color negro, lo apunto hacia sus amigos aprovechando el hecho de que estaba sentada de frente a ellos.

-¡Sonrían!- les dijo mientras una luz los dejaba cegados.

-¡¿Qué demos…?!- replico un desorientado Ron mientras cubría una parte de su rostro con el dorso de la mano.

-¡Mis ojos!- se quejaba Harry mientras parpadeaba lentamente y frotaba sus ojos para recuperar la visibilidad.

-Vamos no exageren- les decía la castaña –solo fue un flash

-¿Un flash?- pregunto ahora extrañado el ojiverde mientras que ya podía enfocar nuevamente -¿De donde sacaste una cámara mágica?

-No es una cámara mágica

-Entonces ¿con que rayos nos dejaste medio ciegos?

-No exageres Ron, es solo un pequeño flash y no es de una cámara mágica sino de una cámara digital (ya se que las cosas muggles no funcionan en Howarts pero es Hermione y además en esta historia NADA es como debería ser)

-¿Eso es una cosa muggle?

-Si- contestaron Harry y Hermione a la vez.

-Haber, se que a veces soy algo despistado- vio la expresión de incredulidad en los rostros de sus amigos –bueno esta bien siempre, pero aun así estoy completamente seguro de que los aparatos muggles no funcionan aquí

-Se que sonara raro Mione, pero en vista de que lo que Ron dice es completamente coherente y cierto, hecho aun mas raro, tengo que estar de acuerdo con el y darle la razón

-Gracias ami… ¡Oye!

-Jejeje, lo siento compañero

-Calma chicos, y si Ron tienes razón, esto- levanto la pequeña cámara –no debería funcionar pero en una de mis visitas a la biblioteca encontré la forma de poder usar cualquier aparato muggle.

-Bueno… entonces- el pelirrojo le arrebato el aparato -¡miren hacia aquí y denme su mejor cara!

En ese momento se desato una guerra de fotografías entre estos tres, acompañada de sus risas ante las caras, gestos, muecas y poses que hacían en cada una de ellas, además de por el flash y el ruido hecho por la cámara.

Mucho rato después, mas exactamente luego de que Hermione tirara a ambos chicos al lago, a causa de sus juego, y mientras estos salían del agua, decidieron que era tiempo de regresar al castillo a comer, claro luego de secar su ropa.

Cuando la castaña dejo la ropa de los dos completamente seca se encaminaron a l Gran Comedor. Ahí encontraron al resto de sus amigos, incluida Luna, sentados en la mesa de Gryffindor. La comida pasó entre más flashazos y burlas hacia Harry y Ron, por sus simpáticas fotos y el hecho de haber sido enviados por la castaña al lago y tener que huir del calamar gigante. Estaban conversando animadamente, luego de haberles explicado el próximo plan, cuando fueron interrumpidos por una chica.

-Jajajaj, no puedo creerlo chicos, terminar en el lago, jajaja

-Cállate Seamus- le dijo Ron –lo que paso es que nos tomo por sorpresa

-No digas tonterías Ron, Hermione puede contigo aun sin "tomarte por sorpresa", jajajajaj

-Ginny eres mi hermana se supone que debes estar de mi lado

-Déjalo Ron, nada de lo que digas importara ni los hará cambiar de opinión

-En eso Harry tiene toda la ra…

-Hola Dean

El chico fue interrumpido en medio de su frase y al volverse para descubrir al causante se encontró con Parvati Patil de pie detrás de el.

-Ho… hola Parvati- dijo extrañado

-¿Nos vamos ya?

-¿Irnos? ¿A dónde?

-¿No me digas que lo olvidaste?- la chica suspiro –chicos… - dijo con resignación -ayer me invitaste a salir

-¿Yo te… ¡Hay por Merlín!- murmuro- ¿alguien sabe lo que hice el día de ayer yo?- les pregunto en voz baja mientras los veía negar a todos con la cabeza.

-Si, y lo hiciste después de pedirme que fuera tu novia, así que…- lo tomo de un brazo y lo jalo- ¡Vamos!

Dean los veía con cara de suplica, y de sorpresa completa al no recordar ninguno de esos hechos, pero para su desgracia ninguno de sus amigos estaba dispuesto a ir a salvarlo, a riesgo de enfrentar a una fúrica chica, y solo lo veían alejarse mientras le decían adiós con una mano y luego estallaban en carcajadas.

A pesar de que las cosas estaban demasiado divertidas y la charla era muy buena, y en opinión de Ron no podían irse y dejar toda esa comida allí, el Trío Dorado se levanto y se dirigió a la Torre de Premios Anuales.

La verdad es que no es que desearan hacerlo pero aun no terminaban los deberes, en realidad solo los chicos pues Hermione, como siempre, ya tenia todo hecho. La chica solo los ayudaría con ello, y los vigilaría para asegurarse de que trabajaban, sobre todo en Pociones y Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras pues, y a pesar de que los tres eran muy buenos, para su desgracia ambas clases eran impartidas por Severus Snape.

Se suponía que esta última asignatura, es decir Defensa, seria dada, desde ese curso y en adelante, por Remus Lupin. Aunque al parecer ese era el año de los retrasos pues su profesor llegaría hasta después de las vacaciones de Navidad, según aviso de Dumbledore, y nadie, ni siquiera Sirius que era tan "comunicativo", les había querido decir la razón. Así que después de varios intentos de averiguarlo, todos ellos sin éxito alguno, se dieron por vencidos y decidieron esperar hasta que Remus llegara para preguntarle directamente.

Dejando de lado todos estos asuntos (los cuales tendrán solución, tal vez, después) los tres Gry ya estaban doblando la esquina en el pasillo que estaba junto al corredor que llevaba a la Torre de Premios Anuales.

A unos pasos de la mitad del pasillo se quedaron completamente estáticos, shockeados, con los ojos completamente abiertos, y casi desorbitados, por la sorpresa y la boca entreabierta a causa de los mismo.

-¡OH…- comenzó el pelinegro.

-¡POR…- ayudo el Weasley.

-¡MERLIN!- termino la castaña –"Acaso esos son mis… no lo puedo creer, si lo son, ¿Qué demonios hace él con ellos?"- se decía.

Al hecho, o situación, que acababan de presenciar le siguió algo que dejo a los leones en un estado aun mayor de asombro. Pero dicho hecho no fue pasado por alto por Hermione quien, sin pensarlo dos veces, saco su cámara y el lugar fue inundado por la luz de esta.

Cuando salieron del shock, y pudieron volver a mover sus piernas, continuaron con el camino a la torre y mientras se acercaban a dicha escena una sonrisa iluminaba sus rostros, pero el de Hermione en mayor medida.

-"Adoro cuando él se hunde por su propia cuenta, me pone las cosas mas fáciles"- pensaba mientras se acercaban a tres personas en mitad del pasillo.

En la habitación de Draco Malfoy, algunos minutos antes de que llegaran Blaise y Nott y a los cuales no esperaba, el rubio estaba desperezándose luego de la siesta que había tomado. Fue al baño y se lavo la cara para despertarse completamente, al salir de este se encamino a su escritorio para comenzar con algunos de los apuntes y deberes que Pansy le había enviado, de hecho esa era la causa de que se hubiese levantado mientras maldecía a esa escandalosa lechuza.

Se acomodo en la silla frente a su mesa, estaba comenzando a escribir cuando volvió la vista hacia un lado y vio allí, tirados aun en el piso donde el los había dejado, los zapatos de Granger que había recogido esa mañana de las escaleras, se agacho y los levanto.

Los examino durante algún momento y de pronto, y de la manera mas inesperada posible, un pensamiento, idea o duda (una pregunta que alguna vez se hacen los chicos, la verdad solo Merlín sabe lo que fue y la razón) inundo su cabeza.

-"¿Cómo demonios pueden las chicas andar con estas cosas?"- se preguntaba mientras los examinaba –"además mamá siempre pone una cara de alivio cuando se los quita después de un largo día o alguna celebración"

Se puso de pie aun observando los zapatos y mientras pensaba en esta curiosa interrogación.

-"¿Sera que es tan difícil andar con ellos?"- se decía –"aunque la mayoría de las chicas son tan exageras y quejumbrosas" (¡HEY!, mas respeto con estos seres superiores Malfoy)

Esta cuestión daba vueltas en su cabeza mientras el daba vueltas en su habitación, hasta que por fin llego a una conclusión.

-"Bueno creo que solo hay una manera de averiguarlo"- se dijo –"no será tan difícil, además para un Malfoy nada es imposible"

El platino (Aunque lo duden, créanme, algunos, sino es que todos los chicos, no entiende como es que las mujeres podemos usar algo como los zapatos de tacón y, aunque no lo admitan ni lo intenten jamás, se preguntan como será) se dispuso a ponerse las zapatillas negras. Se sentó, en vista de que estaba descalzo, metió los pies en ellas, acomodo las correas y se preparo para ponerse de pie.

-"Muy bien, aquí voy"

Se levanto poco a poco, y aunque al principio casi se cae de bruces al ponerse de pie y se desequilibraba, en pocos minutos logro andar con ellos con total facilidad, y naturalidad, como si los usara desde siempre.

-"Ja, ya decía yo que esto era pan comido, no por nada soy un…"

El hilo de sus pensamientos fue interrumpido cuando la puerta de su habitación se abrió dejando ver, mas que shockeados, a dos chicos, Blaise y Nott, los cuales solo atinaron a decir una corta frase.

-¡OH POR MERLIN!- exclamaron ambos al ver a Draco caminado con toda la elegancia y gracia propia de un Malfoy, pero en tacones.

-"Demonios"- se dijo el chico en su interior

-No es que sea algo que me guste decir Blaise pero, bueno la verdad si me gusta decirlo, te lo dije

-Cállate Nott y vámonos de aquí

Diciendo esto dio media vuelta y se encamino, escaleras abajo y a toda prisa, a la salida.

-Esas zapatillas te sientan bien Draco, van con tu estilo, tan elegante como siempre- le dijo Theo antes de dar media vuelta y salir tras su amigo -¡Espérame Blaise!

Draco quedo estático solo durante algunos segundos y luego comenzó a seguir a toda prisa a sus amigos, olvidándose por completo del pequeño detalle del calzado que usaba.

-¡Esperen!, no es lo que creen, vamos déjenme explicarles- decía mientras corría tras ellos con el ruido del golpe del tacón en el piso acompañándolo.

-Explicar que Draco, si ya lo vimos todo- le dijo un molesto Blaise mientras salía de ahí.

-En serio Draco, ya deja de decir mentiras, acepta lo que eres, tus hechos y acciones lo dicen todo- le hablo Nott- aunque la verdad ya lo sabía, lo sabia, déjalo así

-Cállate Nott, y ambos deténganse y escúchenme por lo que mas quieran

-No lo creo Draco, al menos en lo que a mi respecta todo quedo muy claro y me voy a mi Sala Común- Blaise estaba molesto mientras salía al pasillo –y haz el favor de alejarte de mi lo mas posible para que dejen de relacionarme contigo de esa forma

-Aun me caes bien Draco, entiendo tus mentiras te da miedo lo que digan los demás, así que podemos ser amigos no te preocupes- Nott estaba muy calmado –solo una cosa, no te enamores de mi porque no podre corresponderte, no eres mi tipo.

-Ya deja de decir estupideces Theodore, por favor solo denme cinco minutos

El ojigris seguía suplicando por la oportunidad de aclarar las cosas pero Blaise estaba bastante molesto como para escucharlo y caminaba bastante aprisa. Nott no estaba para nada enojado pues según el ya sabia que todo eran mentiras, pero estaba decidido a ser el apoyo moral de Zabini después de tan fuerte golpe.

Draco estaba un poco detrás de ellos y medio corría, aun con las zapatillas, para poder alcanzarlos. Para su suerte, o eso era lo que el creía, el lugar estaba casi vacio, pero en un impulso, mientras examinaba a su alrededor, volvió el rostro al frente y vio lo que menos esperaba, y deseaba, encontrar.

-"Merlín, ¿Acaso me odias?, por que tenían que estar esos tres aquí, ¿Es que acaso este año debo ser humillado frente a todos y sobre todo frente a los leones?"- se lamentaba.

En un inesperado cambio logro alcanzar a su amigo, puso una mano sobre su hombro para detenerlo pero al hacerlo uno de los zapatos se le salió. Pudo mantener el equilibrio, gracias a la mano que tenia en el hombro de su amigo, pero este se volvió bruscamente al sentir la presión del rubio en su persona. Esto hizo que el platino se tambaleara y cayera sobre Zabini mientras el otro zapato salía volando y lo golpeaba de lleno en la nuca.

Su desgracia iba en aumento, pues al caer sobre el chico y a causa del empuje del golpe del zapato sus labios chocaron justo con los suyos, dando la apariencia de un inesperado, y no deseado por ninguno, beso.

El Príncipe de Slytterin quedo en shock pero fue consciente de una luz, aunque desconocía el origen, y las miradas de los presentes sobre ellos dos. Aun así, y dada la situación en la que estaba, se levanto rápidamente, ayudado por los empujones de Blaise y acompañado por la mirada de Nott que claramente le decía *Aprovechado*.

-Te lo dije Blaise- dijo Nott con extrema satisfacción en la voz, rememorando su conversación de camino a ver a Malfoy.

-Cállate Nott- dijeron ambos.

-Lo siento Blaise, lo siento, fue un accidente, lo juro, yo perdí el equilibrio y…

-Tu también cállate Draco- le decía el moreno molesto, escondido detrás de Theo (A buena persona se encomienda) y limpiándose la boca.

Mientras los Sly discutían los Gryffindor se iban acercando a ellos. La situación había hecho solo un pequeño escándalo, dado que había pocas personas, y quienes se encontraban allí ahora solo los veían discutir y sin saber bien ni que pensar.

Cuando estuvieron frente a los Sly Hermione, usando un _Accio_, levanto sus zapatos y en un tono bastante audible se dirigió al rubio.

-Malfoy la próxima vez que quieras usar unos tacones o me avisas que tomaras los míos prestados, porque ESTOS son MIOS, o te compras unos, es mas si quieres yo te acompaño- todos estaban pendientes de las palabras de la chica quien luego de decirle eso siguió su camino hacia su torre.

-Malfoy, Malfoy, tu con tanto dinero, y que hablas de los demás que no tienen tanto como tu, y tomando las zapatillas de Herms, no seas tacaño y cómprate unas- el pelirrojo siguió a su amiga.

-Y por cierto, hay lugares para estas cosas Malfoy deja de dar estos espectáculos, habemos personas a quienes no nos gustan, así que la próxima vez que se pongan "cariñosos" vayan a tu habitación, por Merlín- el ojiverde fue tras sus amigos

Draco estaba mas que fúrico y en ese momento dejo de razonar con sus amigos (Un día del año que razonaba y lo interrumpen), además los comentarios de Nott no ayudaban a lo contrario.

-Insisto esa chica es genial- Blaise escondido detrás de el solo asentía –y mira que sabe aprovechar las oportunidades de humillarte mas amigo

-¡AHHH! ¡BASTA!- se dirigió a sus amigos –A LA SALA COMUN DE SLYTTERIN, ¡AHORA!

-Pero Draco… noso… no quere…- Blaise se puso nervioso

-No queremos- Nott estaba tranquilísimo –Y no puedes hacer nada para obligarnos

-NO FUE UNA PREGUNTA, ¡MUEVANSE!

-Si- contestaron al unísono y con cara de terror.

Ambos chicos comenzaron a caminar, a un paso rápido, a Slytterin con Draco Malfoy, ahora descalzo y fúrico. El ojigris los seguía con una expresión asesina en el rostro y una mirada que en verdad daba miedo, helaba la sangre.

A su alrededor los murmullos se iban extendiendo y estaba mas que seguro que de esto también se enteraría TODO el colegio, pero en su interior agradecía que solo fuese el relato, simples palabras, de lo sucedido ya que no había prueba alguna, es decir ninguna imagen, que lo respaldara.

El rubio estaba completamente equivocado, pero para su mayor desgracia, no se enteraría de ello ahora sino mucho después y en una situación en la que prácticamente suplicaría por un _Avada_.

La puesta de sol se observaba a través de un amplio, y muy elegante, ventanal frente al cual estaba de pie un hombre alto y de pelo castaño. Sus ojos observaban, además del bello atardecer, los bellos, e inmensos, jardines que rodeaban el lugar.

Detrás de el, y sentado en un cómodo y amplio sofá, se encontraba otra figura masculina, mas imponente que la otra. A pesar de que estaba medio oculto por las sombras que poco a poco iban llenando el lugar se podía observar la expresión en su rostro. Aunque se mostraba impasible y en total serenidad comenzaba a impacientarse.

Ambos hombres se encontraban en una acogedora sala de la Academia de Magia Beauxbatons, era una especie de sala de espera, mientras la persona a la que habían ido a buscar se dignaba a hacer acto de presencia.

Estos dos estaban en completo silencio, sin verse siquiera, y su mutua aversión se podía percibir en el tenso ambiente que inundaba el lugar.

De pronto la puerta de dicha habitación se abrió dejando ver en el quicio de esta a una bella chica de finos rasgos y con un semblante inescrutable. Con los modales y el andar propio de la buena educación y modales exclusivos de esta academia.

Portaba el uniforme azul celeste del instituto y su cabello quedaba cubierto por el curioso sombrero que portaban (En cuanto a este uniforme estoy haciendo referencia o usando la versión de la peli, es que la verdad me agrado mucho). Avanzo hacia el centro de la sala, es decir a mitad de ambos hombres, con el andar propio de una señorita educada y de familia sangre pura.

-Siento haberlos hecho esperar- dijo con su melodiosa voz y sin reconocer aun a sus visitantes –pero estaba arreglando algunas cosas y además no me dijeron quienes me buscaban

-¿Cómo has estado?- se dirigió a ella el hombre del sofá con su fría voz y mientras el otro seguía de espaldas a ellos.

-Ah, usted- ahora su voz, antes dulce y gentil, sonaba mas parecida al frio de un glacial- ya hablamos de este tema antes y quedo claro que no estaba a discusión, y que además usted no tiene ninguna autoridad sobre mi así que me iré- determino aun con ese tono.

-Nadie esta discutiendo nada cariño- el castaño hablo con un tono más dulce y condescendiente y se volvió hacia ella.

Al verlo y reconocerlo la chica perdió todo rastro o seña de modales, educación, buenas costumbres, sensatez, es decir todo comportamiento coherente y aristocrático, y hecho a correr hacia su persona abrazándolo de inmediato y siendo envuelta en sus brazos.

-¡PAPI REMUS!- grito mientras se abalanzaba sobre el

-Yo también te extrañe linda

-Que conmovedora escena- dijo con voz fastidiada- podemos terminar con esto de una vez, tengo cosas más importantes que hacer

-Pues vete, nadie te detiene- lo vio molesta- Padre

-Ya basta los dos- sentencio Lupin –solo vinimos para decirte que tendrás que pasar las vacaciones con el y su familia

-¡¿QUE!? No quiero

-Kendra eso no esta a discusión, esa fue su condición para dejarte ir- le decía con paciencia –además solo estarás tu

-¡OH!, entonces "ese" no estará- se le ilumino el rostro –, es que es tan antipático y si tu tampoco estuvieras seria genial, tu esposa si me cae bien

-Ya esta bien Kendra, anda decide

-Pero yo quiero ir contigo Papi Remus, ¿Dónde pasaras las fiestas?

-En casa de Sirius, con todos

-No es justo- dijo mientras daba una patada al suelo –yo quiero ir también, quiero conocerlos a todos, ¿Por qué nunca voy contigo?

-Ya los conocerás después, tienes que ir con tu padre

-Pero ya envié casi todas mis cosas a tu casa

-No te preocupes yo me encargare de ello

-De acuerdo vámonos

-No se en que momento a su madre se le ocurrió ponerle ese nombre- decía el otro hombre -Kendra es sensatez y ella- la señalo –no la tiene

-Eso es obvio, y mi madre ya sabía que yo no tendría la sensatez como cualidad y en vista de ello decidió ponérmela en el único lugar lógico, MI NOMBRE- determino sonriente

Lupin solo rio ante la ocurrencia de la chica mientras su compañero solo suspiraba frustrado y seguían a Kendra al castillo por el resto de sus pertenencias para después marcharse.

Ω -μαριτζα – μαριτζα – μαριτζα – μαριτζα – μαριτζα – μαριτζα – μαριτζα – μαριτζα – μαριτζα – Ω

**¡TERMINADO!**

**¿Quién es esta chica? ¿Quién es el hombre que estaba con ellos? ¿Qué rayos sucederá? Esas son cosas que sabrán solo si continúan siguiendo la historia. De hecho esto último no lo iba a poner aquí sino hasta el próximo pero tenia que hacerlo.**

**Se que me tarde algo esta vez, y me disculpo una vez mas por ello, pero se fue la inspiración (espero que no se note demasiado). Ya tenia planeado el capitulo pero no sabia como redactarlo además estuve ocupada arreglando alguna cosas.**

**Una de ellas es que estaré fuera por una semana y en el lugar en el que voy a estar dudo mucho poder escribir y por esa razón no podre actualizar tan pronto como quisiera, pero lo hare en cuanto regrese lo prometo.**

**Bueno espero que les haya gustado el capi, y que se hayan reído mucho, agradezco sus comentarios y espero muchos Reviews en este, ¡Hagan muy feliz a esta autora!**

**De nuevo gracias y nos vemos por aquí pronto, se cuidan.**

**Μαριτζα**


	6. Chapter 6 Celebraciones Parte I

**Eto, eto, eto… PERDÓN, PERDÓN, MIL Y UN MILLÓN DE VECES PERDÓN!**

**Estoy de vuelta después de milenios y lo sé, y solo espero que aun algún alma piadosa siga esperándome y lea mis desvaríos, no tengo perdón de nadie lo admito.**

**No me justifico pero es solo que pase por unas fases muy críticas como adaptarme al ritmo de la universidad y las practicas, cosa que tengo tooodos los días, eso fue lo fácil después de un tiempo pero luego pase por un bajón creativo porque me costaba adaptarme a mi grupo que me comenzó a odiar de repente por chismes de lo peor y que ni siquiera eran reales.**

**Todo eso me dejo medio… mal y la poca inspiración que conseguía se me iba de repente por pensar en la solución de otros problemas. Pero ahora ya supere la mayoría de esas cosas tan feas y estoy de regreso en casa solo espero su comprensión y aceptare humildemente cualquier reclamación.**

**Solo un consejo antes de dejarlos con el capitulo, jamás vivan con puras mujeres porque eso lo estresa a uno, no te entiendes ni aguantas a ti y lograrlo con desconocidas… imposible Jajaja.**

**Ahora sí, espero que les guste.**

Ω -μαριτζα – μαριτζα – μαριτζα – μαριτζα – μαριτζα – μαριτζα – μαριτζα – μαριτζα – μαριτζα – Ω

**Capitulo 6. Celebraciones (Parte I)**

Ya habían pasado varias semanas desde el incidente de Malfoy con los tacones y el accidental beso a su mejor amigo y gracias a Merlín, además de al mal genio del rubio, había conseguido aclarar las cosas con sus amigos, aunque Nott prefería seguir con sus propias teorías y solo le daba el avión al ojigris para evitarse discusiones.

Evidentemente casi TODO el mundo se había enterado del suceso pero como Draco predijo, y gracias también a las diversas amenazas para con los pocos que fueron testigos de esto, el rumor se aplaco bastante rápido a falta de alguna "prueba" o de más detalles.

Realmente eran días felices para el Sly. Por fin volvía a tener a sus amigos, Pansy fingía estar con el y pasaba menos tiempo con Blaise, al menos a solas, para acabar con el otro rumor. Pero lo mas importante y que era lo que lo tenia mas feliz, aunque no lo admitiera, era el hecho de que Granger y los demás Gryffindor no habían hecho NADA contra el en todo ese tiempo.

Tenia que admitir que al principio había estado paranoico, esperando que estuvieran detrás de cada armadura o en cada esquina esperándolo para hacerle algo, pero conforme pasaron los días se hizo a la idea.

Su teoría era que Granger se sentía satisfecha con todo lo que le había hecho y que por fin lo dejaría en paz así que ahora se dedicaba a disfrutar de su estadía en el colegio.

Faltaban solo dos días para que las vacaciones de Navidad comenzaran, las cuales el las pasaría en el colegio porque ya estaba mas que harto de estar en su casa. También por el hecho de que sus padres darían una fiesta y ese tipo de eventos tan hipócritas últimamente le daban extrema flojera.

Caminaba por el pasillo hacia las mazmorras de Slytterin mientras su mente vagaba por el recuerdo de estos últimos días tan tranquilos y los planes que haría para sus cortas vacaciones, aunque el hecho de pasarlas solo era lo que minaba su entusiasmo.

Casi sin darse cuenta llego a la casa de las serpientes y se fue directo a la habitación de sus amigos, y que alguna vez también fue suya, donde al único que encontró, despatarrado y sin preocupación aparente dado el rostro de sueño que tenia, sobre la cama mirando al techo con dosel de esta y perdido en sus pensamientos fue a Blaise Zabini.

-Hola Blaise- saludo mientras se sentaba, en la que fuera su cama y que nadie osaba ocupar, recargado en la cabecera -¿Ya estas listo para irte a tu casa?

-Hola amigo- le dijo mientras se sentaba de igual forma –claro, ya estoy mas que listo para pasar unos días en casa ¿y tu estas seguro de querer quedarte?

-Por su puesto, mas que seguro, digo prácticamente acabo de regresar de mi casa lo que menos quiero ahora es volver a ella

-Je, je, es cierto, pero ¿No preferirías ir a casa conmigo? Así no estarías solo aquí

-No amigo, gracias por la oferta pero eso supondría una de quejas por parte de mi madre y la neurastenia de mi padre, así que yo paso

-Lo entiendo, jeje, oye y ¿Ni siquiera piensas ir a la fiesta que darán tus padres?

-A eso menos que a nada, no tengo ganas de aguantar el interrogatorio de mi ausencia en el colegio, tratar con gente tan… absurda y demás cosas

-Tienes razón, pero lástima que tendrás que quedarte solo hermano

-Ni modo, ustedes se van pero me queda el consuelo de que también los leones así que serán más días de tranquilidad, el colegio estará prácticamente solo

-¿Los Gryffindor se van? Si casi siempre pasan navidad aquí

-Si, pero Sirius Black va organizar también una fiesta de navidad y obvio que Potter, siendo su ahijado, y compañía van a ir

-Así que una fiesta, ¿Y tu como sabes eso?

-Porque Black es primo de mi madre y luego de la guerra arreglaron sus diferencias y se llevan de las mil maravillas, por muy poca gracia que le haga a mi padre, y la invito

-Eso si que es extraño, ¿No te molesta?

-La verdad no, además el tipo no es tan malo, digamos que es pasable

-¿Pensaban ir a la fiesta?

-Mi madre quería ir y esa es de hecho la razón de que en casa también vaya a haber celebración ese día, mi padre no quiere que lo haga, aunque te apuesto lo que quieras a que ella se va a salir con la suya, siempre lo hace.

-¿Tu pensabas ir?

-No y aunque lo hubiera pensado no podría

-¿Por qué?

-Tu estas entendiendo que la invitación era para la familia ¿verdad?

-¿A caso no era así?

-No, por eso te digo que el tipo me cae medio bien es bastante directo, solo invito a mi madre

-¿En serio?

-Claro que si, a ella la aprecia pero a mi padre no y como sabe lo mal que nos llevamos Potter y yo tampoco me incluyo para evitarle un mal rato a su querido ahijadito por mucho que quiera a mi madre

-Pero tu madre pensaba ir

-Claro, porque ella cree que yo debería de intentar llevarme mejor con ellos y sabe que no lo hago así que está convencida de que me lo merezco- vio la cara de asombro de su amigo – para sorprenderte aun mas te diré que si va a ir a costa de lo que sea, por eso te digo que siempre se sale con la suya.

-Pero la fiesta en tu…

-A ella no le importa, créeme que se lo dejo MUY claro a mi padre, y dice que como el que la organizo fue mi papá el tendrá que hacerse cargo de todo le parezca o no, supongo que ella solo hará un pequeño acto de presencia y luego adiós, jejeje.

-Wow, tu madre es increíble

-Lo se, esa es la razón de que los "leoncitos" no vayan a andar por aquí

-Pues entonces disfruta mientras puedas de la paz porque todavía no sabes cuanto te durara

-Solo espero que lo suficiente

-Jaja, pides demasiado

-Deja eso y mejor dime ¿Dónde esta el idiota de Nott? Es raro no verlo por aquí haciendo suposiciones estúpidas

-Estaba aquí hace un rato pero dijo que estaba harto y aburrido y que saldría al jardín a dar una vuelta pero como ese rara vez hace lo que dice y por la rara expresión que traía la verdad ni idea ni ganas de saber donde anda

-Como siempre, no se puede esperar menos de el

-Si y como siempre aun no hace su maleta para irse- dicho esto señalo la cama y el baúl del chico hechos un completo caos (eso me suena familiar) –y el día que nos vayamos estará haciéndola 10 minutos antes de partir y de un histérico que ni él se aguanta (¿Dónde habré oído eso antes? ¿A alguien más le suena? Jajaja)

-La misma historia de toda la vida, pero lo peor es el humor del que se pone parece que uno tuviera la culpa de su desorden.

-¿Humor? ¿Quién se pone de que humor?- pregunto Nott mientras entraba a la habitación.

Ambos chicos se volvieron al oír al rubio que acababa de cerrar la puerta, el cual tenía una sonrisa en el rostro y ahora se dirigía hacia su closet después de hacer estas preguntas.

-De ti y del mal humor que tendrás cuando te agarran las prisas mañana por no hacer el equipaje a tiempo.

-¿Prisas? ¿Cuáles prisas? Si mi equipaje ya esta casi listo

Mientras decía esto comenzó a meter de cualquier forma sus cosas en el baúl, dejando dentro de este un desastre peor del que hasta hacia cinco segundos había en su cama.

Se encamino hacia su closet y saco algunas prendas pero no para ponerlas con el resto del desastre dentro de su maleta sino que las puso con sumo cuidado sobre su cama y el resto de sus cosas las metió cerrando como pudo, y tal vez con uno que otro hechizo, su baúl ante la mirada incrédula de sus amigos.

-¿Y a ti que demonios te pasa?- le dijo Draco.

-¿Cómo de que?- respondió mientras se dirigía al baño.

-Digo el hecho de que estés arreglando, si es que a eso se le puede llamar arreglar, tu maleta 2 días y no 2 minutos antes de partir es inquietante.

-Deja lo inquietante Blaise más bien escalofriante y perturbador.

-Claro que no tiene nada de extraño- estaba parado afuera del baño y comenzó a quitarse la playera –creo que exageran.

-Si como no, exhibicionista- se quitaba el pantalón –Blaise y yo no queremos ese tipo de espectáculos.

-A todo esto ¿A dónde rayos vas con tanta prisa?

-A una fiesta- dicho esto y solo con unos bóxers encima, unos muy ajustados por cierto. Se encerró en el baño.

-¿A una fiesta?- dijeron al unísono pero ya era demasiado tarde pues el chico ya estaba en la ducha.

En vista de que Nott se encerró pues a ambos no les quedo de otra mas que esperar con toda la paciencia de la que fueron capaces, por cierto que la de Draco fue muy poca pues ahora ya estaba aporreándole la puerta a que Theo saliera para que les explicara de qué hablaba.

-¡Maldita sea Nott! ¡Sal de ahí de una maldita vez!- le exigía el platino mientras golpeaba la puerta.

-Déjalo Draco, es Nott y ya sabes que no saldrá hasta que le de la gana, lo conoces de sobra; ¿O quieres que salga desnudo y a medio bañar a contestarte? Porque sabes que lo haría.

Después de estas palabras el ojigris quedo convencido de esperar al otro rubio así que se sentó junto al moreno algo resignado. Diez minutos después la puerta del baño se abría y entre una nube de vapor salía el chico.

-Muy bien, me veo tan perfecto como siempre.

Por fin el chico había salido del baño, claro que lo único que traía encima era la diminuta toalla alrededor de la cintura, lo que le dejaba muy poco a la imaginación a sus pobres amigos.

Se fue directo a su cama sobre la cual estaba la ropa que iba a ponerse y comenzó a cambiarse sin inmutarse si quiera por la presencia de sus dos amigos.

-¡Nott!- dijeron ambos al verlo cambiarse con una nota de histeria en la voz.

-¿Qué?- pregunto "inocentemente" imitando la voz de sus amigos.

-¡Con un demonio! Ya te dije que no estés dando estos espectáculos- le espeto Malfoy.

-Si- apoyo Blaise -digo somos tus amigos pero no queremos conocerte tanto así, no tan a fondo de verdad.

-Si, si, si- les daba el avión –par de escandalosos, como sea yo ya me voy.

-Eeee, quieto ahí- ordeno Draco –te he estado preguntando hace demasiado rato a donde vas y tu pretendes irte así nada mas sin decirnos nada.

-Draco se que me extrañaras y sufrirás con mi ausencia, pero no te angusties volveré pronto a tus brazos- hablaba con un exagerado dramatismo.

-Deja de decir más idioteces de las normales Nott

-Si Theo, Draco y yo solo queremos saber a dónde, o con quien, vas así tan de repente y que hasta terminas haciendo la maleta

-Esta bien par de mentirosos, yo se que la verdad es que ambos no pueden vivir sin mí pero les diré, voy a… ¡Una fiesta!

-¿A una fiesta?- ambos estaban mas que sorprendidos.

-Si par de sorditos eso dije

-¿Fiesta de quien?- inquirió el moreno.

-Si, y como esta eso que nosotros no fuimos invitados ah- el platino estaba molesto.

-Ah pues de hecho esas dos preguntas tuyas Drakito te las puedo contestar con una sola respuesta

-¿Cuál?- el ojigris estaba impaciente por saber quien había osado excluirlo a el de una fiesta.

-Si Nott, ya deja de hacerla de emoción y cuéntanos

-Gryffindor

El silencio reino en la habitación ante esta palabra, aunque solo por escasos momentos.

-¡QUE?- exclamaron Malfoy y Zabini

-Pues eso que les dije Gryffindor, de veras que deberían de ir a revisarse esos oídos cada día entienden menos lo que uno les dice, ¿O serán los achaques de la edad? Ya están viejos eh.

-Pe… pero

-No… no entiendo

Ambos estaban un poquito, pero solo tantito, shockeados después de tan inesperada respuesta.

-¿Cómo demonios es que fuiste invitado a una fiesta de los leones?- Malfoy estaba fúrico.

-La verdad tengo que admitir que fue muy difícil conseguirlo, pero con planes como los míos ya sabía yo que terminaría consiguiéndolo.

_-Flash Back-_

_Theodore Nott caminaba de un lado a otro del pasillo esperando, como un cazador, el momento oportuno para actuar y atacar a su presa, bueno a su objetivo. Estaba más que confiado en que su plan funcionaria, tenía que funcionar._

_Ese había sido su único objetivo desde que los había escuchado planeándola, bueno su verdadero objetivo era otro pero esa fiesta le serviría mucho para lograrlo._

_-"Vamos Theo debe invitarte, debe invitarte- se daba ánimos mientras caminaba más aprisa de un lado al otro –si logras esto lo demás será mucho mas sencillo, digo no por nada eres tan guapo, tan sexy, tan perfecto, tan único, tan… ay ya deja de halagarte que te sonrojas a ti mismo, pero solo por ahora, y presta mas atención "._

_Se concentro en lo que sucedía en el pasillo de al lado espiando con sumo cuidado desde la esquina donde ambos se juntaban._

_A mitad del otro pasillo Neville Longbottom estaba siendo acosado por un montón de chicas, la realidad era que poco les faltaba para violarlo en pleno pasillo._

_Lo tenían más que pegado a la pared, el chico casi podía fundirse con el sólido muro y ganas no le faltaban al pobre de hacerlo._

_Ninguna olvidaba aun el espectáculo que el chico había dado en Hallowen, y menos ahora que casualmente alguien lo había estado recordando todo el día, por no decir que todas esperaban ser invitadas por el a la fiesta de los leones._

_O ese era el rumor que se había encargado de decir Theodore Nott a la comunidad femenina en cuanta oportunidad tuvo._

_Neville estaba al borde de un ataque de nervios cuando Nott decidió que era hora de salir del lugar en el que estaba. Caminaba con su habitual despreocupación haciéndose el que no se había dado cuenta de la casi violación que se estaba suscitando en el pasillo._

_-¡Hola chicas! ¿Qué hacen aquí tan soli…- se hizo el sorprendido de ver allí a Neville casi fundido con la piedra de la pared -¡Ah! Veo que están ocupadas señoritas así que las de…_

_-¡NO!- lo interrumpió el león con cara de terror y suplicando auxilio con la mirada._

_-O tal vez no- se hizo el que lo pensaba un momento –bueno bellas damas que les parece si lo dejan descansar un momento y me lo prestan por un rato._

_Las chicas estaban por replicar cuando el rubio se llevo al paniqueado león de ahí sin darle tiempo a nadie de oponerse. Theodore lo saco de entre ellas jalándolo de la mano y así lo llevaba corriendo por todo el pasillo._

_Cuando se sintieron mas a salvo aminoraron el ritmo y ahora iban a un paso mas que tranquilo, Theo no se preocupaba por este gesto pero el león si._

_-¿Me podrías devolver mi mano?- le pidió rojo a mas no poder_

_-¿Te molesta?- le dijo sin inmutarse._

_-No… si… bueno este…no se la verdad es solo que es un tanto… extraño- se notaba nervioso._

_-No te preocupes, solo bromeaba- le sonrió al tiempo que le soltaba la mano –mejor dime porque te estaban casi violando en el pasillo_

_-Pues por la fiesta_

_-¿Cuál fiesta?- se hizo el inocente y sorprendido. (De verdad este chico debería ganarse el óscar)_

_-Ah, em, es que vamos a dar una fiesta por Navidad, quiero decir que yo y algunos Gryffindors_

_-Je, ahora entiendo porque no lo sabia- seguía con su magnifica actuación –bueno y siendo así ¿Por qué no has invitado a ninguna de ellas? Creo que esa seria la solución para que te dejaran en paz, mmm… déjame adivinar: ¡Ya invitaste a alguien!_

_-Pues no, la verdad es que no he invitado a nadie_

_-¿Entonces?_

_-Es que… pues no me gusta para nada que me estén persiguiendo así, ese tipo de chicas no son mi estilo, je, ya hasta me da pavor de salir de mi habitación porque me las encuentro en cada esquina hasta pareciera que alguien les esta diciendo en donde estoy_

_-Cof, cof, este… pues mejor invita a alguna para que dejen de acosarte todas, ¿No crees?_

_-No, no quiero invitar a ninguna_

_-Déjame adivinar ¡Te gusta alguien!- aunque su apariencia era así o más tranquila la realidad era que la angustia lo estaba matando por dentro. _

_-Pues ninguna en particular… digo todas son muy lindas pero el hecho de que me estén persiguiendo peor que a una presa les quita todo encanto._

_-Entonces seguiré adivinando… ¿una de tus amigas?_

_-No, si las quiero mucho pero se que eso no funcionara desde que termine con Luna_

_-¡¿QUÉ?- al notar que eso había sido un grito decidió volver a un tono más normal –ejem, lo siento, este… quise decir ¿Tu anduviste con Lovegood?- esta demás decir que se encontraba más que sorprendido, esa noticia sí que era algo que no se esperaba._

_-Si, pero pues no funciono y decidimos que era mejor seguir como buenos amigos- se encogió de hombros –además a ellas no seria muy lógico invitarlas a una fiesta a la cual ya están invitadas porque prácticamente son quienes la están organizando. _

_-Viéndolo así pues si tienes mucha razón, pero eso no soluciona el problema y aun debes buscar alguien a quien invitar sino las demás te comerán vivo, como casi hacen allá._

_-Lo se, pero francamente no se me antoja llevar a nadie_

_-Pues llévame a mi- parecía que hablaba en tono de broma –te prometo que no dejare que nadie se aproveche de ti __**"nadie que no sea yo"**__,____jeje, ¿Qué dices?_

_-Ja, ja, que graciosito, deja las bromas yo necesito una solución mucho mas real_

_-¿Y a ti quien te dijo que yo estaba bromeando?- tenia en el rostro una sonrisa de lado._

_-¿No hablaras enserio verdad? Por favor no juegues_

_-Claro que si, y muy enserio, piénsalo por un momento y dime si en este momento te están siguiendo_

_-A… de hecho, ahora que lo mencionas, no- no lo había notado así como no notaba la mirada de todo el que pasaba cerca y los veía juntos._

_-Ves como soy buenísimo en esa tarea_

_-Jajajajaja, sí creo que yo diría que si_

_-Bueno entonces invítame, además no es por nada pero me lo debes por haberte salvado de esas locas ¿No crees?_

_-Jeje, mmm…- lo medito un momento que al Sly le pareció eterno –esta bien ven esta noche a la fiesta y para que veas lo agradecido que estoy te dejare traer a dos amigos, exceptuando a Malfoy claro está, ¿De acuerdo? _

_-Dalo por hecho, nos veremos esta noche_

_El león se alejo por el pasillo hacia su Torre con una extraña sensación de bienestar y felicidad. Mientras tanto el Sly se quedo unos momentos más ahí mientras lo veía alejarse._

_-¡Rayos! ¡Por un momento creí que no lo lograría! Tremendo show tuve que armar para que esas chicas lo persiguieran y poder poner mi plan en práctica- sonrió para sí –pero valió la pena ¡Fiesta haya voy!_

_Se apresuro por los largos corredores del inmenso castillo hacia la Torre de las Serpientes para prepararse para una fiesta que le prometía mucho._

_-End Flash Back-_

-Y eso fue lo que me hizo merecedor de una invitación a la fiesta del año- les decía bastante satisfecho de si mismo.

-¿Te gusta Longbottom?- pregunto Draco sorprendido.

-Entonces Blaise ¿Qué dices? ¿Vienes conmigo o no?- lo ignoro.

-Theo, te hice una pregunta, ¿Te gusta Longbottom?- le dijo despreciativo.

-¡Si! ¡Si me gusta, caray! ¿Cuál es el problema? No se hagan los locos, ustedes saben bien que soy de una mentalidad MUY abierta.

-No si no me sorprende que te guste un hombre, no seas estúpido, hace mucho que sabemos que eres de "Mentalidad MUY abierta" por decirlo de un modo decente, pero ¿Por qué de entre todas las personas en esta escuela y en el mundo mágico, y hasta el muggle si quieres, tenía que ser un León y, peor aún, amigo de Potter?

-Lo siento Draco, Neville me parece muy lindo, es interesante, lindo, y con un cuerpo que…- se detuvo al ver las caras espantadas de sus amigos –y la verdad para mi sus amistades ni me importan, además sabes que no odio a Potter, al contrario me cae muy bien.

-Eres un traidor

-No, no lo soy, no voy a dejar de ser tu amigo ni nada, pero el me interesa y tu eres un melodramático, bueno Blaise ¿Vienes a la fiesta o te quedas con este AMARGATOR?

-Pero claro que si- el moreno no había opinado del asunto porque ya se sospechaba algo como eso –dame 10 minutos- diciendo esto se encamino al baño.

-Hecho amigo, te espero abajo voy por Pansy

-¿También la invitaste?

-¡Claro! Es la última fiesta aquí antes de las vacaciones, y no cualquier fiesta sino una dada por los Leones- estaba por salir del cuarto –te veo abajo.

-Ok

-¿Qué ok ni que nada? ¿Y yo que?

-¡Uy! Lo siento Draco pero tengo prohibido invitarte

-¡¿Cómo pudiste aceptar esa condición?

-Lo siento amigo pero una fiesta es una fiesta y sabes que soy capaz de sacrificar a cualquiera cuando alguien me interesa- tras dejarle esto bien claro salió de la habitación.

Un par de minutos después Blaise salía más que dispuesto para la fiesta que le esperaba encontrándose con un malhumorado rubio.

-¡TU TAMBIÉN!- estaba fúrico.

-Hay Draco no hagas una tormenta en un vaso de agua- trataba de razonar con el –a Nott le gusta Neville y no hay nada que puedas hacer contra eso

-Eso no es lo que me molesta Blaise, porque sé que a Nott siempre le gusta todo lo que aparenta ser tierno e indefenso, esto solo era cuestión de tiempo.

-¿Entonces cuál es el problema?

-¡QUE TU TAMBIÉN TE LARGAS A LA FIESTA DE LOS LEONES EN LUGAR DE SER SOLIDARIO Y QUEDARTE CON TU AMIGO!

-Draco, me temo que debo recurrir a las palabras de Nott y decirte que… una fiesta es una fiesta y mas una antes de las vacaciones, así que… con toda la pena del mundo ¡Nos vemos!- dicho esto salió a toda prisa.

-¡Hijos de su…! Tranquilízate, tranquilízate Draco, solo van a una fiesta no es como que te estén robando a esos tres que se dicen tus amigos y menos que se vayan a hacer amigos de esos Leones- trataba de razonar consigo mismo- ¿Qué es lo peor que puede pasar? ¡Por Merlín! Sí que me excedí esta vez.

Después de este dialogo consigo mismo, y de muchas respiraciones bastante profundas, logro aplacar sus molestias y ya que no tenía nada que hacer ahí solito decidió regresar a la Torre de Premios Anuales a matar el tiempo.

Al llegar a su Torre estaba pensando muy seriamente en dormir un largo rato, en vista de que no tenia nada mas que hacer pues ya estaba al corriente con sus clases y que sus amigos lo habían abandonado para irse a una fiesta a la cual, para variar, el no estaba invitado.

Se dejo caer en el sofá mas cómodo, no pensaba encerrarse en su habitación, y se puso a meditar todas las cosas que le habían sucedido en los últimos meses y su actual situación.

-"¡Merlín! Jamás creí que las cosas se pondrían así, de haberlo sabido habría dejado a Pansy seguir con sus crisis"- se recostó con los brazos bajo la cabeza y cerro los ojos –"¡Bah! Ya da igual, de cualquier forma hubieran buscado la mas mínima excusa para hacerme la vida imposible… y ahora que lo pienso… empiezo a creer que yo tengo un poquito de culpa de todos estos ataques…- lo medito por dos segundos –no, no, no, si que me han afectado estos días ya hasta me estoy culpando de cosas que no hice, todo es por culpa de esa loca de Granger en todo caso yo en ningún momento la obligue a nada, más bien está llevando este asunto a extremos insospechados y exagerándolo a más no poder.

Con esta brillante conclusión acerca del "misterioso" origen y fuente de todos sus problemas el rubio decidió entregarse a los brazos de Morfeo así que cerros sus grises ojos para abandonarse al descanso.

Después de media hora intentando conciliar el sueño descubrió que eso sería algo más que imposible. Desde el piso superior de su Torre se escuchaba el sonido de pasos de un lado a otro, el arrastrar de baúles, el sonido de voces y solo Morgana sabe de qué cosas más.

-¡Maldita sea!- se levanto bastante resignado del sillón en que segundos antes trataba de descansar -¿Es que no era hora para que esa mujer estuviese ya en su dichosa fiestecita y me dejara a MI por fin en paz? ¡Ahhh! Cálmate Draco, cálmate y mejor haz otra cosa ya podrás dormirte cuando se haya ido- se calmaba a sí mismo.

Estaba que se tiraba de sus rubios cabellos, pero prefería no iniciar una disputa en este momento que aun gozaba de relativa tranquilidad y menos ser el mismo quien se condenara nuevamente a las torturas de los leones.

Así que haciendo acopio de toda la paciencia de la que sería capaz en su vida decidió hacer lo que más lo tranquilizaba, un método que hacía mucho que no practicaba.

-Bueno aquí voy, espero seguir haciendo esto tan bien como antes.

-¿Dónde está? ¡Rayos donde la dejaron los chicos!- la castaña se movía de un lado a otro de su habitación moviendo cosas -¡Aquí esta! ¡Creí que la había perdido!

Con sumo cuidado y poniendo todos los hechizos de protección que se le ocurrían guardo dentro de un pequeño cofre una fotografía después de observarla detenidamente.

-Tengo que cuidarla bastante porque si la pierdo o alguien más la ve antes de tiempo y más si es ese rubio idiota esto sería un desastre.

Termino de anudar los listones de sus zapatillas sobre sus pantorrillas, puso un simple pero elegante prendedor de libélula sobre sus rizos castaños para después admirarse por última vez en el espejo.

-Listo, ahora si ¡A la fiesta!

Salió de su habitación en la Torre ataviada con un sencillo vestido negro que realzaba su figura, con un discreto escote en v, sus rizos caían sobre su espalda prolijamente acomodados y como único accesorio el prendedor, regalo de sus amigos, el conjunto lo terminaban unas zapatillas de cintas con algunos brillantes. Su maquillaje era bastante natural pero no por ello dejaba de lucir realmente preciosa y llamativa.

Comenzó a bajar por la larga y amplia escalera de caracol que reinaba en su habitación la cual se dividía para llevar a cada uno de sus dos habitantes a su respectiva habitación.

Cuando iba a mitad del camino comenzó a escuchar una lenta y suave melodía interpretada en algún piano, no podía imaginar quien era responsable de semejante interpretación tan llena de vitalidad y sentimiento.

No quería pensar que él fuese el responsable, pues era imposible que alguien tan frio y vacio, sin sentimientos fuese capaz de llevar a cabo una melodía de forma tan prodigiosa y bella capaz de dejarla paralizada en medio de su descenso.

Cuando consiguió hacer que de nuevo uno de sus pies siguiera al otro llego hasta el último escalón en su bajada se quedo contemplando algo que jamás creyó posible.

El rubio más frívolo y hueco estaba sentado frente a un enorme piano de un negro tan profundo como el alma de quien lo tocaba en ese momento.

Estaba realmente sorprendida pues el chico tocaba con tanto… ¿sentimiento?, si al parecer así era, que su mente no podía concebir lo que sus ojos y oídos le mostraban.

No era posible que un ser tan frio, mezquino y egoísta pudiese tocar algo tan bello cuando la melodía que sonaba debería reflejar el horror de su alma y la crueldad de su persona y lo que le rodeaba.

Pero el encanto que sumió el momento se vio destruido cuando uno de sus traicioneros tacones hizo el ruido justo y necesario para llamar la atención de tan soberbio intérprete sacándolo de su maravilloso trance.

-Granger- lo dijo sin volverse a ella pero ante esta simple palabra la música ceso al instante y el instrumento se esfumo en el acto -¿Disfrutando el espectáculo?

…

Ω -μαριτζα – μαριτζα – μαριτζα – μαριτζα – μαριτζα – μαριτζα – μαριτζα – μαριτζα – μαριτζα – Ω

**REVIEWS?**


	7. Celebraciones 2: Regalitos Navideños

**Estoy de vuelta!..**

**Siglos después, lo sé, pero juro que no dejo la historia, la empecé y la he de terminar solo espero que aun haya a quien le interese.**

**Ya sé que no tengo perdón, pero pasan muchas cosas, la uni cada vez esta más pesada y entre mis enfermedades y demás casi no tengo tiempo.**

**Pero volví y eso es lo que importa, así que sin más los dejos con el capitulo. **

**Disfruten!**

**Ω -μαριτζα – μαριτζα – μαριτζα – μαριτζα – μαριτζα – μαριτζα – μαριτζα – μαριτζα –Ω**

**Capitulo 7. Regalitos navideños**

-Granger- lo dijo sin volverse a ella pero ante esta simple palabra la música ceso al instante y el instrumento se esfumo en el acto -¿Disfrutando el espectáculo

-A decir verdad si Malfoy- no vio necesidad de mentirle –jamás pensé que pudieses demostrar tanto talento y tocar con tal sentimiento- continuó sorprendida.

-Déjame dejarte una cosa clara… Granger- le contesto con su tono habitual y avanzando hacia ella –eso a lo que tu catalogas de "sentimiento" yo le llamo aptitud- le dijo con desdén y a pocos pasos de ella -¿Qué otra cosa esperabas de un Sangre Pura como yo cuando fui criado para la perfección?... a diferencia tuya por cierto.

- Pues entonces permíteme disculparme por pensar que eras, aunque mínimamente, un ser humano, algo más que un mortífago prefabricado y más hueco que nada.

-Jamás espere semejante consideración de tu parte, ¿o es que acaso vuelve a salir tu parte humana? ¿Ya te volvió lo Griffindoresco?- se burlaba de ella.

-Mi parte "humana" siempre ha estado presente Malfoy solo que esas consideraciones tu jamás las has merecido- comenzaba a perder la compostura.

-¿Y por eso tanto maltrato hacia mi persona últimamente?

-Puede que sí, pero siendo justa, he de decirte que tu solo has provocado todas y cada una de tus desgracias. No deberías jugar con las personas de esa manera si no estás dispuesto a soportar con total aplomo y entereza los golpes que te sean devueltos huroncito.

-Claro que estoy dispuesto a recibir los "golpes" como tú dices, pero debiste pelear de frente desde el inicio sabelotodo y no atacar por la espalda como cobarde.

-¡Ja! Mira quien lo dice- le contesto despectivamente –no se puede jugar limpio contra una serpiente como tú, hay que rebajarse a su nivel.

-¿Rebajarse?- se oía molesto –querrás decir elevarse, y siendo honesto dudo que tu algún día puedas aspirar a una posición tan elevada Granger.

-Elevada o baja depende del punto de vista y el valor de la persona que lo dice… y la verdad primero muerta que estar en el mismo nivel que alguien como tu- le contesto con todo el desprecio del que era capaz.

-Si claro, como digas- aparentaba indiferencia ante el comentario de la castaña aunque la realidad fuera otra –pero eso es algo que ni tú te crees por mucho que te lo repitas, admite que la verdad es otra leona.

-Aja, te diré que si para no causarte más traumas de los que ya tienes en tu historial… digo si es que acaso eso es aún posible- se burlaba de él.

-Para traumas los tuyos Granger, digo eso de ser una sangre sucia le puede dejar a uno varios y serios problemas mentales.

-Más severos que los tuyos lo dudo- no estaba dispuesta a dejarle ganar en esa discusión –porque digo, eso de ser hijo de un par de criminales sí que lo deja a uno MARCADO de por vida… ¿O no Malfoy?

-Mira…

-No, mira tú Malfoy- se acerco amenazadoramente a él –no soy a quien podías tratar como te daba la gana. No soy la misma de la que te podías burlar a tus anchas. Déjame dejarte claro que re devolveré cada uno de los insultos y golpes que dirijas hacia mí. No me conoces y mas te vale que te comportes porque esto no será nada comparado con lo que se te avecina.

Sin darle más tiempo a reaccionar o razonar siquiera se encamino a la entrada de su Torre dispuesta a irse de allí, pero antes decidió terminar la charla como merecía el chico.

-De verdad que me encantaría seguir esta amena charla contigo pero YO si tengo una fiesta a la cual asistir- estaba ya en la puerta y dándole la espalda –en la que por cierto y si no me equivoco estarán tus amigos… ¿Los saludo de tu parte?- al decir esto volvió el rostro hacia el solo para dedicarle una sonrisa burlona.

-¡Granger!- le grito el rubio saliendo de su asombro inicial y mientras ella salía de la habitación ignorándolo por completo.

Así que el Sly solo atino a hacer lo más sensato que pudo en una situación como aquella… arrojar cosas por todos lados.

-¡Pero te juro por Merlín que me las vas a pagar una a una Granger!- amenazaba a la nada.

Después de dejar al rubio en tal estado de histeria la chica se fue más que contenta a disfrutar de la fiesta que habían organizado. Realmente desde hacía algún tiempo sí que tenía mucho por lo que celebrar.

Así que sin ninguna preocupación en mente se dirigió hacia la Sala de los Menesteres con pasos firmes y sin dudar de las acciones que estaba llevando en contra del rubio.

Cuando la castaña entro pudo ver la enorme sala ambientada como si fuera un antro. La oscuridad solo rota por las luces de neón de diversos colores que giraban por todo el lugar y la música inundando cada rincón existente. Además de que diversos y cómodos sofás se encontraban dispersos por el lugar, así como mesas altas y una barra donde un diestro Dean se encargaba de servir y preparar las bebidas de estrambóticos tonos ayudado por Seamus.

Con todo y la escaza visión que pudiese tener, estando el lugar así, pudo notar que ya todo el mundo estaba allí, incluyendo a las 3 serpientes que a su parecer estaban más que contentas.

Blaise se encontraba conversando muy amenamente con un variado grupo de estudiantes; esta por demás decir que tenia a las chicas más que fascinadas, incluida Ginny.

Por otro lado, la pelinegra Sly se deslizaba por la pista de baile con un muy sonriente Harry, y por lo que ella noto Pansy no se veía que lo estuviera pasando mal. Está claro que a la castaña no se le escapaban las miradas que, de vez en vez, le lanzaba a cierto pelirrojo, ni como este no los perdía de vista.

Y claro, no podía faltar el causante de esa extraña situación. Theo se encontraba más que cómodo y animado conversando muy de cerca con Neville en un rincón apartado del lugar.

Realmente, a la vista de cualquiera, daba la impresión que esas tres serpientes encajaban ahí increíblemente bien. Daba la sensación de que todos se encontraban en su lugar, y quien no les conociera pensarían que eran amigos de toda la vida.

Hermione se unió a la celebración arrastrando consigo a la pista a un Ron un tanto malhumorado y ceñudo, consiguiendo emparejarlo con la pelinegra después de un par de vueltas por el lugar, y unas cuantas señas a Harry, para mejorarle el humor al pelirrojo.

La castaña paso la noche increíblemente bien; rio, bailo, bebió y converso toda la noche con todo el mundo. Nada le había arruinado su noche de diversión, podía irse más que satisfecha a disfrutar las vacaciones a casa, y unas muy merecidas, después de haber hecho tantas cosas productivas en esos meses.

La celebración se prolongo hasta el amanecer. Básicamente hasta que comenzó el espectáculo de "Vea como Theo y Neville se devoran en el sofá" (literalmente uno al otro en un rincón de la sala) y no todos fueron capaces de soportarlo (Nada que ver que ya fueran las 4 am).

Sobra decir que también la mitad de los invitados huyeron realmente porque Seamus, que ya no estaba en sus 5 sentidos (Es que lo ha estado alguna vez?) había medio incendiado la improvisada barra en la que servía junto con Dean, el cual estaba en una crisis nerviosa después de ver como una simple Margarita estallaba en llamas frente a sus ojos.

Así que después de tremendo par de sucesos los Slytherin decidieron que ya era hora de sacar a su terco amigo de allí. Uno: para evitar que siguiera dando semejante espectáculo y dos: porque más tarde no habría poder humano ni mágico capaz de hacerlo levantarse a tiempo para no perder el tren a casa.

Y los leones igualmente creían realmente que era hora de mandar al piromaniaco del grupo a descansar de su trabajo y que Neville dejara de traumarles de esa manera, porque si no eso ni con terapia lo superarían.

-Discúlpenlo, generalmente no es así de exhibicionista pero…- les decía Blaise antes de ser interrumpido por las quejas del ojiazul.

-¡Cállate, Blaise idiota! ¡Déjame! ¡No me quiero ir!- lloriqueaba Theo, con la más grande expresión de cachorrito abandonado que podía dirigida hacia los demás, mientras a él le tiraba algunos golpes.

Después de los insultos, los golpes, y más que nada después de ver como su amigo estaba perdiendo toda la dignidad Sly frente a los leones decidió que no podía más. Así que entre jalones, empujones, un par de patadas en las espinillas y más logro sacar de allí a su compañero dejando atrás a Pansy.

-¡Hay…Por Merlín! Estos dos no tienen remedio- suspiro derrotada –ni se crean que ese comportamiento suyo es a causa del alcohol, ellos son así en su estado natural… sino es que peor; en fin que ni que hacerles para componerlos cuando la gente se cae de cabeza siendo bebe- esto causa la risa de todos incluida ella –Bueno, gracias por la invitación, nos la pasamos de maravilla. Felices fiestas a todos.

La pelinegra se despedía de ellos con una sonrisa en el rostro y cuando dio media vuelta y se disponía a marcharse una voz la detuvo.

-Ejem…esto… si quieres puedo acompañarte… digo acompañarlos a su Sala Común, quizás Blaise quiera un poco de ayuda- se ofreció cierto pelirrojo ante la mirada asombrada y divertida de sus compañeros de casa.

-No te preocupes por nosotros- rechazo su oferta con amabilidad y una sonrisa aun mas grande en el rostro- Blaise ya está acostumbrado a ocuparse de Theo en ese estado y créeme que estando así podrías salir muy mal parado porque de que ese cabezota se pone de genio ni quien lo controle más que ese otro zopenco que lo lleva- de repente su cara paso a una de preocupación –será mejor que me apresure antes de que se maten… a saber si Theo no ha tirado ya a Blaise por las escaleras….. o si Blaise se ha desesperado tanto que ya le ha echado alguna maldición a Theo. Nos vemos.

Tras decir esto salió dejando tras de sí a un decepcionado Gry y a una multitud muy curiosa por la repentina aparición de buenos modales de Ron Weasly. En la sala solo quedaban los Gryffindor y Luna, pues ya todo los demás se habían ido a descansar a sus respectivas habitaciones.

-Vaya, vaya…- decía Harry – ¿Pero desde cuándo es que me cambiaron a mi amigo?

-Mas bien querrás decir que ¿Cuándo es que a nuestro amigo le aparecieron modales?- el comentario de la castaña provoco la risa de los demás.

-Ja, ja… si muy graciosos- el chico no sonaba para nada divertido –si yo siempre he sido así de amable.

Más risas de los presentes.

-Si, si, Ron, claro, claro…- Dean no paraba de reír junto a los demás –eso es tanto como decir que Seamus nunca ha sido un piromaniaco.

-Jajajajaja… ¡Hey! Que yo sigo aquí presente- le contesto el aludido sin levantarse del sofá en el que estaba recostado.

-Vamos hombre, ni te molestes porque no estamos diciendo mentiras

Ahora había dos chicos enfurruñados.

-Tranquilos, tranquilos, no frunzan así el ceño o les saldrán arrugas, saben que solo bromeamos

-Si, Luna tiene razón, no sean infantiles

-Ginny, por favor, no les pidas imposibles-le decía la castaña- sugerirles a ellos eso es como pedir que Harry se peine a diario.

-¡Herms!- el aludido reacciono y paso de la risa repentina a la réplica –que la cosa era con Ron y Seamus no conmigo

-Es que había que ser justos y como buen amigo no podías dejarlos morir solos- la cara de los demás era de diversión pura, pero los objetos de burla no estaban nada felices.

-Está bien, está bien. Ya basta todos, tranquilicémonos y mejor volvamos a la novedad de la noche, la revelación de lo que queda del año…

-Los Slytherin- terminaron los demás la frase de Hermione.

-¿Quién hubiera pensado que se portarían tan civilizadamente verdad?- inquirió el pelirrojo.

-Si, y pensar que todo fue gracias a Nev- comento Dean.

La risa se hizo presente nuevamente en todos, entre lo que había sucedido y el alcohol reír era casi, casi un reflejo. Realmente estaban de muy buen humor, y el asunto aumento de gracia cuando un ligero rubor acudió a las mejillas del mencionado.

-Yo solo les hice la invitación, el comportamiento ya fue cosa de ellos- comento el chico aun apenado.

-¿Ah, si?.. Yo juraría que hacías mucho más que eso hace tan solo un momento-hablo Dean mientras todos disfrutaban viendo pasar al chico de un tono a otro de rojo, por todas las gamas habidas y por haber.

-Ya dejen al pobre de Nev en paz- hablo la castaña.

-Pero si tú fuiste la que dijo que había que ser justos y no abandonar a los amigos en esa humillación que nos estaban haciendo pasar- se quejo Ron.

-Pues si, pero este es un asunto diferente- prosiguió la ojimiel –y volviendo al tema, no hay que quitarle el merito a las serpientes, porque según lo que parece si quitamos la parte que los echa a perder hasta humanos parecen.

Ante el comentario de la chica volvieron a reír, pues no había necesidad de decir quién era la "parte mala" en los Sly: Malfoy. Y después del actuar de las otras serpientes esa noche sin su presencia les quedaba más que claro que era verdad.

-Tienes mucha razón Herms, tal parece que si lo quitamos a él del conjunto pueden llegar a ser buenos chicos, digo no se volverán nuestros mejores amigos en la vida pero si mas tratables- le dijo el ojiverde.

-Pues quizá con un par de cosas más como las que ya le ha hecho Herms tal vez considere pronto regresarse a su casa, ¿No creen?- comento Ginny provocando una mueca de satisfacción en los presentes.

-Lástima que al parecer nuestra castaña ya lo dejo en paz- observo Ron.

-Y quien dijo que ya le deje en paz, ¿Quién les dijo que eso fue todo?- les dijo la chica ante el asombro de todos- si lo mejor de todo esto está por venir, solo me tome un pequeño descanso para poder aprovechar al máximo la ultima parte del curso.

La sonrisa maliciosa en su rostro dejo a todos más que sorprendidos, un poco asustados pues jamás pensaron ver a la chica así, pero a la vez realmente contentos y ansiosos por lo que venía y los meses que les quedaban por delante.

Fuera de los terrenos del castillo, a horas más tempranas, en un ambiente muy diferente y mas expresamente en Malfoy Manor una rubia cabellera justo acababa de escabullirse de su habitación y se disponía a correr hacia el despacho del patriarca de la familia cuando una conocida voz la detuvo a solo unos pasos de su meta.

-Kendra –le llamo Narcisa Malfoy -¿A dónde ibas?

-Pues…este… yo… - suspiro resignada –lo siento Cissy, pero la verdad es que el es un odioso y me estaba fugando a casa de mi papá Remus

-Jajajaja… te refieres a Lucius supongo

-¿Es que aquí hay alguien más odioso y antipático que él?

-Jjaja... Hay Kendra, solo tenle un poco de paciencia, no es tan malo como le hace creer a todos

-Eso crees tú –estaba molesta –pero como no es a ti a quien no deja salir mas allá de los terrenos de la mansión- hacia pucheros –papi Remus no hace esto, mi madre no me prohibía salir… ¡Y él se atreve a querer confinarme en esta casa que es taaan rematadamente aburrida!

-Es verdad Kendra, lo siento mucho, has estado sola aquí y sin salir a ningún lado… si al menos Draco hubiese venido podría llevarte a algunos lugares.

-Ni siquiera lo menciones, ese es otro odioso- puso cara de susto –imagínate salir con él, ¡Merlín me proteja! Si es igualito a Lucius- bufo molesta.

-Ya, ya, tranquila, dejemos las quejas para otro momento por ahora vamos, sígueme

Tras decir esto la mayor de los Malfoy comenzó a avanzar hacia la sala de la casa, siendo seguida casi a la carrera por una curiosa chica.

-¿A dónde vamos?

-¿No acabas de decir que estas aburrida aquí?

-Pues sí, pero…

-¿Importa entonces a donde?

Lo pensó durante una fracción de segundo.

-Olvida mi pregunta, ¡Solo llévame lejos de aquí!

Narcisa sonrió con indulgencia mientras avanzaban por el largo y amplio pasillo de su hogar, le encantaba la pequeña rubia, siempre había deseado una niña en su casa, y a pesar de que no era su hija no tenía ningún problema con ello. Realmente era reconfortante y refrescante tener a Kendra en casa, la pequeña rubia era única, divertida y espontanea como ella sola y muy cariñosa. Un agradable cambio cuando en casa solo tenía a Lucius y Draco, que si bien los amaba demasiado, eran demasiado fríos y no toleraban esas actitudes tan poco propias de un Malfoy.

Para desgracia de ambos ella era una Black y de vez en cuando se le escapaba por los poros uno que otro rasgo de locura heredada de algún miembro descarriado de su familia. Y no podía haber elegido mejor momento para dejarla libre que este, bendita fuera Kendra y sus intentos de fuga.

Le agradaría a donde la llevaba y era ahora cuando ella estaba más que segura que hacer las paces con su primo Sirius, que era la poca familia que le quedaba, había sido lo más sensato. Así ella podía disfrutar de unos momentos de descanso de toda esta rutina de ser una persona "perfecta" y Kendra podría ver a Remus y desatar toda su locura sin nada que la contuviera.

Estaban ya en la sala, la cual era una amplia habitación decorada con la sobriedad propia del jefe de la casa y la elegancia y opulencia que debía caracterizar a la familia Malfoy.

-Esta sala siempre me ha parecido tan horrible- murmuro distraídamente Kendra.

-¿Por qué Kendra?

-No lo sé, quizá sea el hecho de que los colores son tan fríos y formales- miraba a su alrededor –en casa mamá acostumbraba colores más vividos y cuando pasaba tiempo con papi Remus era en ambientes también cálidos- seguía observando con atención –esto más que calidez y confort me provoca un frio glacial y unos deseos irrefrenables de salir corriendo de aquí.

-Jajaja… tienes mucha razón-adopto el mismo gesto de la chica y observo con interés –quizá cuando volvamos tu y yo redecoremos la sala, ¿Qué dices?

-Sería estupendo Cissy- le sonrió

-Muy bien pues entonces andando.

Ambas estaban ya casi con los dos pies dentro de la chimenea, casi, casi arrojando los polvos flu… cuando una voz nada complacida las detuvo en su tarea de salir de la casa y distraer a una molesta Kendra.

-¿Se puede saben a dónde es que van ustedes dos?-inquirió el patriarca de los Malfoy observándolas a ambas y enarcando una ceja.

-Pfff… ya decía yo que esto era demasiado bueno para ser verdad- suspiro frustrada –tenía que llegar a arruinarlo el señor de la amargura.

-Kendra mide tus palabras conmigo- le disgustaba la actitud de la chica –sigo siendo tu padre.

-No porque yo quiera, que quede claro eh- jamás se amedrentaba ante el tono de Lucius –si fuera por mi ni siquiera habría venido, en esta casa todo y todos son odiosos, con excepción de Cissy claro está- a la mujer le dirigió una sonrisa y a su padre le dirigió una furibunda y glacial mirada digna de la Malfoy que era.

-Jovencita no te permito que uses ese tono y vocabulario conmigo, te guste o no las cosa son así- estaba fúrico por las palabras de Kendra.

-Y yo no te permitía que me encierres aquí y ya vez como los has hecho, así que resígnate a mis expresiones verbales- dio media vuelta para irse a su habitación.

-Respétame que soy tu padre- estaba más que furioso.

-Simples cuestiones genéticas, porque yo no lo considero así

-Kendra, espera- la llamaba Narcisa y deteniendo la discusión antes de que alcanzara proporciones descomunales y catastróficas –anda vamos antes de que se haga más tarde

-¿Aun vamos a salir?

-Claro cariño, anda

-Narcisa

-Narcisa nada Lucius, le dije que saldríamos y saldremos

-¿Es que en esta casa nadie piensa hacer caso de mis órdenes?

-No mientras sean tan insensatas como la de no dejar salir a la pobre de Kendra.

-¡Por Merlín! ¿En qué se ha convertido esta familia? –comenzaba el desquicie –Mi hijo es ahora un inútil que no puede defenderse solo de una chica, mi hija que no sabe acatar una simple orden y tu, ¡tu dándole la razón a la locura de esta niña!

-Deja el drama Lucius

-Si, deja el drama – Kendra daba la razón a la mujer mayor –ahora ya sé de donde saco Draco esos arranques de reina del drama

Ambas se disponían a irse cuando de nueva cuenta fueron detenidas por la voz del rubio.

-Se puede saber por lo menos a donde es que van

-Y ahora es cuando se pondrá peor Kendra- le dijo por lo bajo a la chica antes de responderle al patriarca de los Malfoy –iremos a visitar a Sirius, Kendra quiere ir a ver a Remus y yo hablare con mi primo acerca de algunos detalles de su fiesta de navidad.

-¿¡QUE?!

-Así que nos veremos más tarde querido

-Es que se piensan que las dejare ir

-Si, lo harás, porque de lo contrario pasare todas las fiestas en casa de Sirius y tú te las arreglaras solo con TU fiesta de navidad

-Adiós- sentencio Kendra antes de que las dos desaparecieran en la chimenea.

Lucius no tuvo respuesta alguna, o más bien oportunidad alguna de respuesta y se quedo solo y de pie en medio de la sala de estar de su casa, o de esa que alguna vez había sido su pacifico hogar.

En momentos como estos como extrañaba a Draco, porque hacer frente a dos temperamentales mujeres él solo, al parecer, y solo al parecer, era con más de lo que sus nervios podían. Solo esperaba que las vacaciones pasaran volando y la rubia chica regresara a sus clases antes de que el terminara con serios daños mentales en San Mungo.

De regreso al castillo y con muchas horas de distancia, luego de la ligera "diferencia" de opiniones con la castaña y de destrozar media Torre, cabe mencionar que solo la mitad suya porque no quería mas "pleitos" con la leona (nada que ver que temiera más daños a su persona) el ojigris decidió caminar por los pasillos del castillo.

Volvió sus pasos hacia las mazmorras de Slytherin, realmente después de meditarlo medio segundo no tenía muchas ganas de divagar sin rumbo, tomaría un descanso de tanto estrés del día en el que alguna vez fue su habitación en la Casa de las Serpientes.

A pesar de que ya no vivía allí con el resto de Slys aun así seguía conociendo la contraseña, era uno de los privilegios que tenia al ser Premio Anual. Podía gozar de las comodidades de la Torre que, para su desventura, compartía con Granger, pero podía volver cada que le placía a ocupar la cama en su habitación en las mazmorras.

Al llegar la Sala Común se encontraba vacía, y como no si ya pasaba de la media noche y en unas horas más la mayoría del colegio partiría hacia sus hogares para pasar las fiestas.

Paso de largo hasta las escaleras que lo llevarían directamente hacia la pacifica habitación que necesitaba y pedía a gritos en ese momento. En cuanto llego a ella se dejo caer sobre su confortable cama, dejo caer los doseles que la rodeaban y se quedo viendo hacia la nada.

Realmente los últimos meses habían sido difíciles, cuando creía que una cosa se solucionaba repentinamente surgía algo aun peor. Y últimamente todo era gracias al ratón de biblioteca de Granger.

La maldecía una y mil veces en su interior, porque no conforme con hacerle la vida de cuadritos ahora venia y se llevaba a los idiotas que el tenia por amigos. Si es que se les podía llamar así luego de abandonarlo por ir a una fiesta de leones.

Pero ya sabrían ellos también lo que era dejar de lado a Draco Malfoy, y más aun por un montón de estúpidos gatos.

Se encontraba tan sumido en sus pensamientos y maquinaciones perversas, y sumándole lo tarde que era, el sueño se apodero poco a poco de él; no un sueño profundo sino mas bien dormitaba.

Estaba cansado, pero no era ese clásico cansancio que unas cuantas horas de buen sueño lograran aliviar, era por ello que por más que trataba no lograba un descanso profundo y no solo en este momento, sino desde hacía semanas.

Su cansancio era más mental que físico, la situación, por mucho que a él mismo le sorprendiese, lo estaba sobrepasando mucho más de lo que había esperado o siquiera imaginado y algo para lo que definitivamente no estaba preparado.

Después de un buen rato de súbito se despertó, trato de conciliar el sueño como Merlín manda y nada que lo consiguió. Estaba aburrido, aun enojado y muriendo de hambre; su estomago acababa de protestar.

Pensó que quizá caminar un rato le despejaría la mente de tantos problemas en su cabeza y al menos por esta madrugada podría descansar mientras decidía qué camino seguir, en más de un sentido. Además de que podría desviarse en esa búsqueda hacia las cocinas para apaciguar su hambre.

Salió de la casa de las serpientes sin tener pensado un destino, no sin antes dejarle s un bonito presente a esos que decían ser sus amigos (exceptuando a Pansy, si el hombre no esta tan loco como parece). Dio una rápida visita a las cocinas y después de unos minutos de andar sin rumbo fijo comenzó a sentir la pesadez de la comida y el cansancio de sus pies así que enfilo hacia su cama en la Torre de Premios Anuales.

Desgraciadamente para el rubio parecía que el Universo se empeñaba en ponerle las cosas más que difíciles y mucho mas allá de lo imposible, el karma es desgraciado cuando uno menos se lo espera. Ni siquiera había llegado al final del pasillo que lo llevaría a su recinto de descanso cuando sus tres leones menos favoritos (No es que este muchacho tuviera algún león que no odiara) aparecieron frente a él.

-Vaya, así que la serpiente se aventuro a salir sin su sequito eh- se mofo Ron.

-Cállate Weasley, ¿O es que te sientes especialmente valiente dado que yo estoy solo y tu no?- le dijo con satisfacción mientras lo veía ponerse colorado.

-¡Maldito hurón idiota!- comenzaba a perder los estribos tan rápido como solo el sabia- mide tus palabras, cuida esa boca tuya si es que sabes lo que te conviene.

-¡Jajajajaja! Me arrepentiría si no te dijese tus verdades- aun se mofaba- la sociedad me agradecerá que te haga ver tu lugar comadreja.

-Hijo de…

-Basta Ron –el chico de lentes lo retuvo de un brazo-no estás en tus cabales, deja de actuar así no permitas que te arrastren tus emociones –se volvió al Sly –y tu Malfoy no lo provoques de esa manera.

-Bueno Potter no se qué opines pero quien comenzó todo fue ese cabeza hueca que esta junto a ti así que tus consejos enfócalos solo en el.

-Déjate de arrogancias serpiente y por una vez has caso cuando intento llevar la fiesta en paz

-¡Wow! Discúlpeme señor salvador del mundo mágico, ¿quiere que solamente me arrodille a sus pies o también debo besar sus zapatos?- escupía el sarcasmo con toda la malevolencia de la que era capaz.

-Realmente eres imposible hasta cuando uno trata de ser amable- comenzaba a enfadar al moreno también.

-Gracias por el halago –su sonrisa burlona era magnifica –ahora que somos todos amigos ¿Por qué no festejamos con una pijamada, o mejor aun con una fiesta?- hizo la mueca de que se lo pensaba un momento –esperen, pero ustedes ya vienen de una, mm… mal hecho saben eso de hacer fiestas sin autorización, ¿Qué les parece si llamamos a Macgonagall para informarle?- buscaba intimidarles.

-Jjajajajajaja…

Pero jamás, jamás en la vida se hubiese esperado esa reacción de los tres leones que ahora se desternillaban de la risa ante su amenaza.

-Por Merlín Malfoy- fue la castaña la que hablo - ¿Es que te crees que eres el único con influencias aquí? –la cara de asombro del Sly no tenia precio - ¿o que hay manera de que te crean a ti contra nosotros tres?- le dijo mientras le dedicaba una burlona sonrisa.

-Esto…

-¿Esto no se quedara así?- no le dejo terminar la frase –Pero claro que no Draquito, se pondrá mucho peor así que prepárate y disfruta de tus días de descanso

Los tres leones le miraban burlonamente y le observaban con la misma mirada de superioridad que usaba él cuando sabía que tenía una partida más que ganada.

-Hasta luego chicos, nos veremos más tarde.

Sin más la castaña se despidió de los dos leones, los cuales dieron media vuelta y desaparecieron por el pasillo mientras ella entraba a su Torre dejando a un pasmado rubio.

Le costó un par de minutos volver en sí y dar media vuelta para el también irse a descansar, se puso frente al retrato y recito la contraseña que había estado usando hasta ese día.

-Lirios- le dijo a la mujer del retrato.

-lo siento pero esa no es la contraseña

-¿Qué?- no entendía –pero si apenas hace un rato use esa misma contraseña

-Si pero ha cambiado- tras decirle esto le dio la espalda y desapareció del cuadro.

-No puede ser

-Disfruta de la noche Malfoy- le dijo la castaña, su voz esta amortiguada pues le hablaba a través del retrato – No te preocupes, a las 8:00 am volverá a ser la misma contraseña, si tampoco soy tan malvada y cruel.

Diciendo esto se alejo de la entrada riendo y dejando a un rubio aun mas furioso que antes y sin ningún refugio al que correr porque el mismo había cerrado la única otra cama que podía ocupar.

Los dos apuestos Sly subían a su habitación después de la agitada noche y tras haberse despedido de Pansy y de ponerse de acuerdo para partir al día siguiente, o más bien en unas cuantas horas.

Realmente la habían pasado más que genial, ahora sabían que esos leones sí que sabían divertirse y comenzaban a pensar que tal vez asistirían más seguido a sus reuniones, por mucho que Draco se molestara y mientras Theo mantuviera tan buenas relación con Neville.

Después de todo parecía que esos gatitos tenían cosas de interés para las tres serpientes, aunque aún no todos lo demostraran tan abiertamente como Nott, y Draquito tendría que hacerse a la idea lo más rápido que pudiera o seguir haciendo corajes por algo que al fin y al cabo era inevitable.

El moreno subía con Theo a cuestas hacia su habitación hay que el muy curioso se había quedado dormido camino de la Sala Común. De haber podido lo habría levitado tras de sí pero otra de las condiciones de los Gry (además de la exclusión del rey de las serpientes) para permitirles asistir había sido que irían sin varita.

Y ahora más que nunca agradecía haber hecho caso de esa petición ante la insistencia de Theo y luego de haber sido registrado mejor que por cualquier auror del ministerio para que pudiesen dejarlos pasar. Ni Pansy se había librado del registro, eso sí con nada de violencia como con ellos.

Pero ahora Blaise no sabía que era peor, si ir cargando el peso muerto de su amigo cual costal de papas o aguantar sus desvaríos de borracho de hacia un rato pero donde cooperaba mas para movilizarlo pero también golpeaba mas y gritaba a todo pulmón por los pasillos.

Ya visto así… pero qué bonito comenzaba a verse Nott mientras dormía, si hasta parecía un angelito, y mucho más ahora que veía el final de esas escaleras que jamás le habían parecido tan largas.

Estaban a un par de escalones de la puerta que lo llevaría a su liberación: la de su habitación. Pudo notar en la escaza distancia un pergamino estampado en su puerta, suponía que sería alguna broma de Draco así que decidió dejarlo para después ya que su prioridad en este momento era liberarse del nada liviano cuerpo de Theo antes de que ambos acabaran en el piso.

Haciendo malabar y medio después de haber avanzado la distancia que lo separaba de la puerta logro liberar una de sus manos para abrirla, giro la perilla y… nada. Trato una y otra vez pero esta no cedía, ni siquiera cuando le tiro una patada.

Aunque para poder hacer tanto malabar hacia unos cuantos minutos que el pobre de Nott yacía sobre los escalones mientras Blaise peleaba fieramente y sin descanso con la terrible puerta.

Diez minutos después se preguntaba en qué demonios estaba pensando cuando accedió a dejar su varita para poder ir a la fiesta de los leones y maldecía a Theo por convencerlo. Resignado ante el hecho de que no podría subir a su mullida camita tomo la nota de la puerta, volvió a cargar con su amigo y decidía que hacer.

Bajaba las escaleras con Theo aun en calidad de bulto y tratando de leer la nota avanzaba muy lentamente para evitar bajar apresuradamente, o sea rodando por ellas. El pergamino solo tenía unas cuantas líneas escritas con la pulcra y elegante letra de Draco justo como él había imaginado.

-Infantil- dijo a la nada mientras comenzaba a leer.

"_Espero que te hayas divertido Blaise, supongo que Nott está más que noqueado desde hace un rato y te toco traerlo a las mazmorras… como siempre._

_Me compadezco de ti "amigo" y más aún porque no podrán pasar la noche en su cómoda camita. No te preocupes la puerta se abrirá a las 8:00 am, si tampoco es que yo sea tan cruel._

_Draco_

_P.D. Ni trates de legar a la Sala Común._

-¿Qué ni trate de llegar a la… ¡Ahh!

La pregunta de Blaise fue interrumpida por su grito al sentir su cuerpo chocar contra algo solido en mitad de la escalera.

Trato de aferrarse a algo, olvidando que cargaba con Theo a cuestas así que el pobre cayó sobre los duros escalones con un ruido sordo. Al caer el ojiazul se golpeo hasta lo que no y Blaise, por el impacto tan sorpresivo y la pérdida de equilibrio al caer su amigo termino tendido junto a él y dándose un buen trancazo en la cabeza.

-¡Ahh!- quedo más que adolorido, y estaría peor más tarde ¡Maldito Draco! –estaba un poco (muy, muy) fúrico -¡Pero te aseguro por Salazar que esta me la vas a pagar!

La amenaza de Blaise resonó en su prisión de las escaleras teniendo como único testigo de ella a Theo, uno que realmente no contaba mucho puesto que su estado era más que inconveniente y ni enterado de que pasaba a noche-madrugada en los fríos escalones que iban a su habitación.

Y así con varias personas pasando una apacible noche después de una magnifica fiesta y otros pasando la peor noche de su vida dieron inicio las vacaciones de todos, dándoles un espacio para prepararse física y mentalmente para soportar todo lo que se avecinaba aunque aun no tuviesen la mas mínima idea de que les esperaba a su regreso a la "normalidad" de la vida en el colegio.

**Ω -μαριτζα – μαριτζα – μαριτζα – μαριτζα – μαριτζα – μαριτζα – μαριτζα – μαριτζα –Ω**

**Listoo!...**

**Dudas, comentarios, Avadas y todo los demás se reciben en sus Reviews.**

**Cualquier cosa más fuera de los normal de lo común, disculpen y comprendan mucho de este capítulo fue hecho de noche y en mis prácticas o entre clases y desvaríos…. :s**

**Nos vemos en el siguiente!**


End file.
